Pureness
by Kitty in the Box
Summary: UPDATED! Misu x Shingyouji. A collection of FIVE completed stories touching different times in the couple's lives and the challenges they face with their relationship. Future MisuShin stories will be written under the Pureness arc. Read and review!
1. Pureness

Disclaimer: Takumi-kun does not belong to me.

_**PURENESS**_

"Okay..what in the world is that?" Misu frowned as he looked at his young lover strangely as Shingyouji wrestled with his white fluffy costume.

"I'm a bunny rabbit. I'm doing this as a favor for my boss. It's his kid's birthday party. Isn't it cute?"

_Idiot, you're already cute even without it._ Misu smirked but he won't say it out loud. "So when do you start your rabbit gig?" Misu sat on the chair and merely observed Shingyouji who was admiring and waving at at his reflection in the mirror.

"Tomorrow." Came the response. Shingyouji proceeded to take off the costume and stuff them in the big bag along with the fluffy bunny ears and pink nose.

"Alright." Misu stood up and went to their kitchen and saw there was curry on the stove. He poured some of it in a bowl and took it to the table while Shingyouji began setting the table. This particular dinner time was special as they didn't share the same schedules. Misu being a hospital intern and Shingyouji balancing his part time job as a convenience store clerk and college taking up Phys Ed.

"By the way, I have a surprise for you." Shingyouji smiled and pulled out two tickets out of his messenger bag.

"Where did you get these?" Misu looked at them surprised.

"My co-worker sold me those tickets last week since he won't be able to attend it with his girlfriend due to some family matter. I thought it was so timely since the tickets have already sold out even online."

"These premiere movie tickets are for tomorrow night." Misu stared at them. Premiere tickets to Francisco Nagoya's art film feature. He had been a fan since high school. He was quite impressed that Shingyouji managed to get tickets for this.

"Yes. I figured since my rabbit gig will be in the morning and I don't have classes tomorrow. I have already informed my boss that I will take the night off for tomorrow so we could watch the movie and maybe have dinner afterwards. What do you think, Arata-san? Will you come with me?" Shingyouji looked at him with his eyes sparkling with hope.

"Well, I don't see why not. It's my day off tomorrow anyway. Yeah, sure. Let's go." Misu shrugged.

"Yatta!" Shingyouji lunged forward and gave an amused Misu a tight hug. "Thank you, Arata-san. I'm so happy." He whispered to his ear and as their eyes met, Misu gave him a light kiss on the lips but still melted the younger man.

* * *

><p>"That was a really good movie." Misu nodded as he read the movie pamphlet. Shingyouji looked at him proudly. Actually, he didn't quite understood the film being cerebral and a bit too artsy for his taste but spending time with Arata-san was all worth it. How he wished they could spend more time like these but he knew living together was the ultimate dream he had that's come true. He should be more than happy. As they were on their way to the lobby, a familiar voice called out from behind them.<p>

"Misu-kun!"

"Sagara-senpai!" Misu turned and his eyes lit up. Very pleased to see his old friend and senior. Shingyouji could only look at him in shock. _What is he doing here? Why now? _

"I wasn't expecting I'd see you here. This is a nice surprise." Sagara-senpai smiled as he patted his kouhai's head.

_Get your damn hands off him! _Shingyouji's jaw was clenched. He was fighting the urge to drag Misu away from the older man but he could only clench his fists inside his coat pockets in silent frustration.

"Ah...Shingyouji-kun, yes? I remember you. It's been a long time. It's good to see you." Sagara-senpai patted him lightly on the shoulder. Shingyouji could only manage a slight bow and a forced smile. "Yes, it's been a long time, Sagara-san." He couldn't do it. He can't risk embarassing Misu. He loved him too much.

"We're going out for drinks. Would you like to join us, senpai?" Misu asked an amused Sagara who easily agreed. Shingyouji wanted to fall apart but kept his cool and nodded in agreement instead.

They arrived at a relaxing yet classy bar. There weren't much patrons around and happened to be Misu's favorite as was suggested by his co-interns. A piano player onstage playing jazz music. The atmosphere was sublime. The waiter was courteous and attentive who took their orders. It had a nice air of privacy and comfort. But Shingyouji was finding it difficult to absorb the atmosphere because right before him was his beloved who is now deeply engaged in a conversation with his senior and old friend. Tonight was supposed to be just for the two of them. He could have been the one Misu would be deeply engaged in a conversation with. He could have been the only one Misu would be focusing on right now. He could have been enjoying all that attention right now. This was an evening for only the two of them. He felt oddly out of place now. He knew too well that once these two met, there was no pulling them apart. Shingyouji looked at them sadly and manage a polite smile.

He considered just walking out of the bar and not looking back. Make up some lame excuse. _Would Arata-san follow me? Would he leave Sagara-san to be with me? _ He felt his insecurities rising again at rapid speed.

He reached for his cell phone and pressed for a ring tone. _What the hell am I doing? But I can't stand this...I don't wanna embarrass Arata-san. The longer I stay here...I'll embarrass myself as well. _

"Oh, I'm sorry..I have to take this call." Shingyouji waved slightly and stood up and walked to the corner of the bar as Misu watched in passing.

The waiter arrived with their drinks and so did Shingyouji with the most apologetic face he could express.

"Anou...I'm really sorry. But something's up at work. I need to leave. It was very nice meeting you again, Sagara-san...Arata-san." Shingyouji bowed and turned to leave quickly. Misu having noticed the change of mood from Shingyouji excused himself to follow him to the door.

"Where are you going? You told me that you took the day off. Now they want you to report for work?" Misu held squeezed his arm slightly to make the younger man face him.

"Yeah. Well, it's rather unexpected. But it's alright. I'll see you at home, Arata-san." Shingyouji tried to smile. Misu studied his face for a minute before releasing his hold on Shingyouji's arm. There was an unsteadiness in his tone. The smile that didn't quite reach those eyes yet continued smiling nontheless. He understood Shingyouji's work ethic and dedication to his job but why did it seem so hurried?

* * *

><p>Shingyouji walked inside their apartment and the first thing he did was lay his cell phone on the dining table. He reflected for a moment what he was about to do next. He paced around scratching his head. He sits on the chair and stared at the bed they shared. His eyes wandered to the calendar on the wall. He had planned for this evening two weeks in advance. He knew that Arata-san had always admired the films of that movie director so he was so excited when he got to buy those premiere tickets. He wanted to see his lover smile and take him out of his stressful job as a hospital intern. He wanted to make the evening special and the unexpected presence of one person simply dashed those dreams away for him.<p>

Perhaps he could have been more assertive and insisted that Sagara-san leave them be. But he couldn't do that. He didn't want to appear childish and selfish to anyone especially to Arata-san. He didn't want him to worry. He wanted to appear as adult and pragmatic as possible. That he was all over this. That it was okay. That it was alright. That it totally made sense for Arata-san to be chummy with his senpai since they haven't seen each other for quite some time. The fear of rejection from Arata-san weighed more to him than his truest desire to monopolize his lover to himself.

Shingyouji's lips quivered and suddenly tears ran down his cheeks. He wiped them off impatiently and grabbed his messenger bag, grabbed his keys and walked out of the apartment.

His cell phone remained on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>11:00PM<strong>

It was the umpteenth time Misu had been glancing at his wristwatch while trying to keep up with the conversation with his senpai. Sagara-san had been exceptionally chatty. Misu smiled at the thought since he knew that the alcohol had added to that chattiness of his. They talked about a lot of things and discussed about the movie they just watched. They were both fans of the director and wouldn't miss any of his films when they were in high school.

**11:35PM**

Misu excused himself to make a call. All he got was a continuous ring. Shingyouji was not picking up his phone. Normally he would pick up in three rings but this was different. Must be busy at work. Damn it where the hell did he work again? He knew it was a 24-hour convenience store. But what the hell's the name of that store? Which branch was it? A 7-Eleven? No. An independent one? What the hell is it? It suddenly dawned to him that he was at a loss. Agitation started to set in.

Damn it._..I don't know where he works and he's not answering the phone. Why didn't I even bother asking him about it?_

He returned to his seat with Sagara-san who noticed the change in his mood.

"You look worried. What's wrong? Is there an emergency? You need to go to the hospital?" Sagara-san looked at him concerned.

"Ahm...kind of an emergency but it's a different matter really. I'm really sorry, senpai. I wish I could stay longer but I really have to go." Misu stood up and bowed.

"Oh okay..I hope nothing too bad happened. I think I'll stick around here for a little while longer." Sagara-san smiled.

Misu felt the rising anxiety creeping inside of him. Something was definitely not right. Shingyouji would never have dreamed of not answering the phone whenever he called. He would never miss out on something like that at all. But where could he be at this hour? How was he going to find him? Where would he start? He thought he'd return to their apartment and hopefully find some clues around there. He felt so stupid for not even asking his lover's work place. He thought he knew enough but something as simple like this made him feel pathetic. He failed at this. He didn't like the sound of it at all. What kind of a couple were they if he didn't know about these things? Has he been so absorbed in his internship and taken it all for granted that Shingyouji would be fine as things were?

The apartment was quiet. He turned on the lights and saw that everything seemed to be in place as they have left it. He sees the cell phone on the table and his heart sank. _Did he leave this intentionally or forgot about it? _

* * *

><p><strong>12:15AM<strong>

Misu's eyes were bleary as he stared onto the wall clock. He's gone through Shingyouji's phonebook but all it had were names he didn't know of other than Hayama, Saki and Akaike. He could call Hayama perhaps he knew where Shingyouji worked but quickly dismissed the thought. That would have made him a complete idiot and Saki's sensitive lover would have worried too much. Worse, he didn't want Saki to be involved either. Not that he'd care anyway. They somehow managed well enough to tolerate each other's presence. Hayama and Shingyouji were good friends though.

He could call everyone in the phone book but that would only raise unnecessary panic on them at this hour. What would he tell them anyway? How would he introduce himself to them? Just a concerned friend? Was that all really?

Misu changed into his sleepwear and laid down on the bed. He pressed his face on Shingyouji's pillow and inhaled his scent. They shared the same shampoo but somehow it always smelled pleasantly different on him. His mind must be playing tricks on him. He shouldn't worry so much, right? It's not like his lover was a child and would get lost. He's an adult for God's sake. _I have to trust him. He probably is just at work. He'll be home soon. I'll be here when he does. It's gonna be alright. I am worrying for nothing. He only forgot his phone. Nothing more. I should definitely ask him where he works. _

* * *

><p><strong>4:30AM<strong>

Misu stirred as he heard the door click. He rubbed his eyes and adjusted to see Shingyouji trying his best not to make a sound as he carefully laid his bag on the chair.

"You're back." Misu broke the silence as he sat up on the bed.

"Eh? Ah...anou...I'm so sorry, Arata-san..I didn't mean to wake you. I just came for a change of clothes. I'll be leaving soon." A very startled Shingyouji stared at him.

Misu stood up and turned on the lights. Shingyouji kept his head low and was obviously trying to avoid his intense scrutiny. He felt Misu's hand slowly cup the side of his face and lifted his chin slowly to finally face him.

"Where have you been? I was worried. But I didn't know where to find you. You even left your phone." Misu tried to keep his tone low and evenly paced. He didn't want to frighten his already-agitated lover. It was painfully obvious that Shingyouji's eyes revealed fatigue and sadness.

"I was at work." Came the reply.

"Where is it? I mean...where do you work?" Misu felt like a complete idiot right about now but he didn't care. It felt like the right time to ask such a question.

"Sakura Grocery. The convenience store ten blocks from here." Shingyouji blinked at him. He was rather surprised to be asked since Arata-san didn't seem the least bit interested in his work before.

Misu made a mental note of that information and considered visiting him there one of these days. His confidence returning. Relief overswept him to have the younger man before him. Talking to him again. He's safe. He's home. That's all that mattered. They remained standing at the center of their apartment just looking at each other.

"I'm sorry about last night." Misu whispered which elicited a shocked look from the younger man.

"Eh? It's no problem. It's okay really. I understand. Besides you and Sagara-san haven't seen each other for a long time. It was rather sudden for him to show up like that but I guess it was a good time for you both to catch up on things. I'm sure you have lots of stuff to talk about. And then there was that call...and I needed to be at work anyway...so yeah...it's fine really. I mean...I wasn't expecting you'd be already home either. I thought you guys would be hopping at bars and stuff. It's a good time to unwind, you know...I remember a friend of mine had this reunion and they..."

"Shingyouji! You're rambling!" Misu interrupted him and shook him and right there he saw the tears that the younger man had been forcing to keep at bay began to flow unstoppably. He pulled him into a fierce embrace and tried to soothe him by gently rubbing his back with circular motions. As the tears subsided he felt him slowly relax in his embrace and Misu closed his eyes.

So that was it. Shingyouji's insecurities have played up again this time. He's tried to assure him that there was nothing between him and Sagara-senpai but he guessed he can never ease the unrest in his lover whenever his senior appeared. He always seemed at a complete loss. Like he didn't know where to belong. But instead of exercising assertiveness, his lover chose to retreat like he did in the past.

Though he loved him in his own way, their relationship in high school cannot be clearly defined despite Shingyouji always keeping close to him as much as possible. He has admitted to himself he actually enjoyed the devoted attention basked upon him by the younger man. But it is only when they moved in together and has been together for a year that finally they have a semblance of a relationship they can actually clearly define now in their terms.

Several minutes passed. Misu looked at him with his eyes thoughtful. A slight curve of a smile evident in his lips. Ah, yes..he loves Shingyouji. He knew he can never find another lover as devoted as this. He knew it would be a torture to not have him close like this. But he did admit that there were lots of times that he did find a guilty pleasure of getting his lover flustered around him. Call it possessiveness. Call it whatever you like but by doing so also proved that only he had that much influence to make Shingyouji feel this way.

_If only..._

* * *

><p>"Arata-san..." Shingyouji's eyes wandered nervously and curiously as he felt Misu taking his coat off. His mind began to protest as he watched him begin unbuttoning his blue-checkered shirt. But no words came out of his mouth. Misu looked very focused in the task and he sensed that authoritative silence. It didn't frighten Shingyouji but he knew better than to stop the quiet ministrations from the older man. It was almost a similar feeling he had when they were in the dressing room not so long ago as Misu buttoned his shirt up and that kiss they shared.<p>

The memory of that kiss made him feel a little hazy. No way he can stop Misu now. He knew too well that what Misu wants, he gets it and who was he to deny him that when he wanted it so much as well?

The younger man could only stare in silent awe to what his lover was doing. First the coat then his shirt and now he felt fingers slowly unfastening his belt buckle. He wondered if Misu could hear how loud his heart was beating now. But even if he did, the older man did not show any signs of stopping with his activity. The belt dropped on the floor with a mild thud. And now his pants has dropped to his feet and he stepped out of it. Shingyouji was only wearing his boxers and his socks.

A naughty glint showed in Misu's eyes which made Shingyouji both excited and nervous at the same time.

"I'll get you a robe." Misu left him standing there for awhile and he knew what that meant. He took off his socks and walked into the shower and closed the door behind him and took off his boxers. Shingyouji turned on the cool shower as it sprayed generously on his heated body. He leaned his forehead on the bathroom wall and allowed himself to calm his wildly beating heart. He then adjusted the water temperature to warm when he felt his nerves calming down. All the frustrations and stress he felt last night was slowly draining away as quickly as the water drained on the floor.

When he opened the bathroom door, Misu was standing with the bathroom robe ready for him to slide into. He felt Misu's fingers loosely tie his robe around him then motioned for him to follow to the bed.

Misu sat on the bed and held the towel he placed on the bed earlier while Shingyouji was in the shower. Shingyouji was feeling his body slowly heat up again as he approached and stood before him patiently waiting for his next instruction.

Misu looked up to him and he could see the glassy look Shingyouji was giving him. He surely had no idea what he had in mind and he liked that...very much.

"Kneel." And Shingyouji obeyed and knelt before him while Misu took his sweet time massaging and drying his dripping wet hair. Shingyouji closed his eyes, raking in all the gentleness and control. His hands are now on Misu's thighs. He rubbed his hands slightly on the cottony material of Misu's pajamas. This was a rare occurrence they were having now. He wanted to enjoy every second of it. He never expected how good it felt when you have the person you love do something like this for you.

From Misu's perspective, he could feel Shingyouji's muscle relaxing. His hair was nearly dry and as he took off the towel, the younger man still had his eyes closed. He smiled. He held his face with both hands and Shingyouji opened his eyes to look deeply into his lover before him.

"Arata-san..."

"Shingyouji..."

Their foreheads touched. Their noses touched. Shingyouji felt Misu's cheek rub on his face and a light kiss on his forehead. He felt himself being pulled forward. The gentleness in Misu was making him weaker in the knees. If this went on, he was sure he'd fall back on the floor.

Misu sensing this guided him to lie on the bed. As he lay down, Misu sat beside him and leaned towards his side. One hand slowly fiddling with the bath robe tie. Shingyouji felt a shiver run from the his nape down to his...

"You know...you should learn to be a little selfish sometimes." Misu's voice was deeply seductive and resonated to Shingyouji's ears. "Our relationship...has already come to this...there's no turning back and we both know that."

Shingyouji nodded and tried to keep his eyes focused on Misu's.

"Now tell me what you really desire..."

Shingyouji felt his heart race at those words. _Really? What he really desired? _And then it dawned to him the reasons why Misu behaved earlier when he took off his clothes. It wasn't the actions of someone who merely cared for him. He was making up for the time they could have spent together last night. It was Misu's way of apologizing and oh, what a truly seductive apology it is. Every bit of uneasiness he may have felt had already disappeared now that they lay so close together on their bed.

"I only want you to be mine. Mine alone. I don't want to share you with anyone...not even Sagara-san...you're mine. You're mine first...and always." Shingyouji's words though seemingly possessive sounded more like he was pleading which made Misu smile.

"You know I'm yours. Stop being afraid, Shingyouji." He slowly lowered his head and as their lips touched, Shingyouji clung to him. He matched his kiss with much fervor and passion. The bathrobe now undone and revealing the dewy and smooth alabaster skin. The scent of his shampood hair only further ignited the flame inside of Misu as his lips traveled down Shingyouji's neck. His hands tracing every inch of his lover's taut skin. Shingyouji strectched his neck allowing more access.

"I love you...Arata-san..." He moaned so sweetly which made Misu's heart swell with even more hightened desire.

"Shingyouji..." He breathed into his ear and Shingyouji felt every pore in his body come alive. He smiled in complete satisfaction. The fears and insecurities disappearing fast. No matter what happens in the future, they will always have this moment to reflect and treasure. To each other, they truly belonged. No one can ever come in between them.


	2. To Be Near You

**TO BE NEAR YOU **

**Here is another continuation of the Pureness arc. My fanfic lovingly and solely devoted to the romance of Misu Arata and Shingyouji Kanemitsu. This is dedicated to my dear friend June whose uber enthusiastic love for the pairing has further inspired me to write this fic. And to each and every Takumi-kun fan and those who have read my previous works, my heart is filled with immense joy of your support and love. Thank you so much for staying with me. I have cried a lot writing this story and it was quite challenging. This has been an emotional ride for me as well. I hope you enjoy reading and leave me your comments and questions, I would greatly appreciate them. **

**The story so far: This story takes us back to Misu and Shingyouji in Shidou. A life-changing event is about to take place that will put our heroes in a situation they have never encountered before. **

Math hasn't always been Shingyouji's favorite subject. If things were up to him, he would have preferred kendo more than anything. If Math was in a dojo with him, he would have easily smacked its sorry ass to kingdom come and that would be the end of it. But then he remembered how Arata-san would pour his time at the executive room doing all those innumerable calculations. _If I could only be as dedicated as Arata-san then perhaps even this way I can reach his level and be closer to him somehow. _Shingyouji smiled at the thought and adjusted himself on his seat and straightened his back to help him focus more towards the teacher.

Class was momentarily interrupted when the PA system announced:

SHINGYOUJI KANEMITSU, YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL.

As he walked towards the hallway, he couldn't help but wonder who would call him in class at this very hour. _Maybe Arata-san wanted to check up on me. _He almost laughed out loud at the very thought of the senior student wanting to call him. Misu along with the rest Student Council members along with Saki Giichi and Akaike Shozo were on their way back to Shidou from a three-day academic retreat.

"Shingyouji desu. Moshi moshi?" He chirped.

"Shingyouji-chan...?" Came the filtered reply.

"Aaah! Obaa-chan! (grandma) How nice of you to call. I wasn't expecting this at all. How are you doing? Everything all right with you I hope. I miss you, you know." Shingyouji clearly adored his grandmother. She was the kindest and most loving person in his family. He was always especially close to her since he was a young kid. She was always very proud of her beloved grandson.

"Shingyouji-chan...I'm so sorry to call you at such a time. Now I need you to listen to me very carefully, okay?"

"Hai."

A long pause. A sniffle.

"Obaa-chan...what's going on? Are you alright?" Now Shingyouji was worried. It was surprising enough that of all people who would call him in school was his grandmother and the long pause and the sniffle only aggravated his worry.

"Shingyouji-chan..." His grandmother sounded like she had been crying for days. Her voice was a bit hoarse. "Your mother and father...I'm so sorry, my love."

"Eh? What happened to my parents?" Shingyouji's eyes rounded. Panic was setting in but he fought to remain as calm as possible and braced himself for her reply.

"The divorce has been finalized. You have to come home as soon as possible." Her voice broke.

Shingyouji felt like the entire room was spinning. His lips began to quiver. He could barely focus his eyes. But his hands held onto the phone very tightly.

"Shingyouji-chan...are you still there?"

It took several seconds before Shingyouji was snapped back into reality.

"I'm still here. Alright...I'll pack my bags and take the bus." He replied slowly.

"I need you to stay calm, my darling. Now which of your teacher should I talk to regarding this matter?"

"Anou...I think I'll be the one to talk to them."

"No. I will handle the talking. You just go and pack your things. I am not sure for how long you will need to be away from school. For all we know it could only be a few days or perhaps a little more...what's important is that you come home as soon as you can."

"I understand."

"Shingyouji-chan...I am so sorry to have been the bearer of this news. No matter what happens, your obaa-chan loves you. Be safe on your way home. Now tell me which of your teachers should I be talking to?"

* * *

><p>Misu Arata felt a sense of relief as the mini van they were riding entered the gates of Shidou Academy. Their debate team won but it did wore them out. Saki has been massaging his forehead all throughout the trip. Shozo was nodding off to sleep. The other members of the team in the van looked restless and fatigued. They couldn't wait to jump out of the van and get into the dorms.<p>

The image of a certain sophomore greeting him with a wide toothy bunny smile suddenly popped in his mind. He can imagine him pestering him endlessly with questions and probably even ask for a present. _What an idiot. _Misu's eyes softened and a small smile escaped his lips. But what he really craved now was to lay on his bed and try to get much needed rest. He can always talk to Shingyouji tomorrow and give him his present.

* * *

><p>"Misu? I could stay around with you if you like." A hopeful Ooji asked him. There were only the two of them and much to his relief the noisy Shingyouji has not been making his habitual visits to the Excecutive Room for a week since they arrived from the trip.<p>

Misu frowned at the paperwork in his hands. For the life of him he was struggling to concentrate at the task at hand. He had made several mistakes with the calculations of the expenses during the three-day trip. The added frustration of not hearing a single word from Shingyouji was getting the better of him and it annoyed him even more. All he was ever told by Matsumoto-sensei that Shingyouji received a sudden call from home and had to leave within the day. He pressed for further details but that was just about the only information he was given. Apprently, some of the students who caught a glimpse of Shingyouji reported that he looked very shaken and distraught. But he barely spoke a word to anyone and some have seen him carrying a large backpack as he left the school that night.

"Misu?" Ooji looked at him with concern.

"What is it?" Misu snapped realizing he wasn't alone in his thoughts. Every time the door opened, he found himself frowning more to look up and see who it was. But Shingyouji never came. He didn't expect that he would actually look forward to the enthusiastic greeting of the younger boy.

"I can stay with you if you like. As long as you need me to." Ooji replied gently.

Misu gave him a quick glance and returned to his paperwork. "No. I'm fine. You can go now. I'll handle the rest of this paperwork."

"But..." Ooji began to protest. Misu looked straight at him and handed him three folders.

"These will need to go to Shimada-sensei. I'll be leaving soon anyway. There's no need for you to stick around with me."

Ooji looked dejectedly at the folders in his hand but he had no choice but to follow Misu's instructions and quietly left the Executive Room. It always seemed to be this way. Misu looked fatigued and he had been rather in a foul mood and sometimes distracted. But he was willing to overlook that. He tried to stay attached to Misu as much as possible during the academic retreat but he felt like he was trying too hard. Misu only talked to him on a need to know basis. He fervently hoped it was his chance to get to know Misu a whole lot more but the three-day event ended and still Misu treated him nothing more than just a classmate. _It must be that damn Shingyouji again. Damn noisy brat. _He was seething. _What did that guy know? Always so clingy to Misu. Always following him around. Not giving him peace. Always so annoying. Doesn't he realize that Misu does not like him around? That he's only tolerating his presence. Whenever he shows up, I get to be kicked out of the room. And that brat isn't here, why am I still being kicked out of the room? I hate this! _

* * *

><p>Misu popped a headache pill and an iron tablet and downed it with the cold water bottle. He irritatedly moved the rest of the paperwork aside and rested his face on the cold oak table.<p>

_Damn it! IT'S BEEN A WEEK ALREADY! And I haven't heard anything from that idiot. Not even a damn call. Nothing. _Misu wondered whose neck was he going to break so they would tell him exactly what happened to Shingyouji who decided to take off just like that. But the memory of that day was creeping into his brain again. _I could have done something that time. _He sighed deeply.

He hadn't been able to get any proper rest that fateful evening reflecting on Shingyouji's face. He skipped breakfast the very next morning and dropped by Shingyouji's room only to be greeted by his bleary-eyed roommate Nowaki who was absolutely clueless as to where Shingyouji was. Looking at Shingyouji's empty bed and empty side table, Misu felt a sickening feeling rising up in his chest. Shingyouji was really gone and he didn't even say goodbye.

* * *

><p>After the phone call, Shingyouji felt numb with fear and trepidation. He remained quiet while Matsumoto-sensei was talking to him in the conference room. The teacher was very concerned about him and though he appreciated it, he wanted so badly to get out of the room.<p>

There was only one person he had in mind that he believed strongly would calm him down. Just one person was all he needed desperately to see. If he saw him, everything would be fine. He'll face anything. He needed to be assured. He wanted so badly to see him.

His first instinct was to proceed to Hayama's room and wait for him there. They should have been back by now, he thought. But the sudden vision of Hayama's worried face didn't sit well with him. It wasn't his face that he wanted to see right now. He wanted Misu. He only wanted him alone.

And by sheer luck, he sees Misu who was walking along the hallway to the dorm building and all he could do was chase after him before he could enter the door.

"Arata-san! Arata-san! Wait up!"

Misu pretended not to hear and just kept walking towards the door. He was tired and he was in no mood to entertain the younger man. He felt a strong tug at his arm which irritated him but as he turned to look at the known offender, he was surprised at Shingyouji's flushed face.

"Arata-san...we need to talk. Please. I don't know what to do." Shingyouji was still gasping for air after the sprint he just did.

"You could try letting my arm go because I am tired and whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait. I really need some sleep."

"But..."

"I said let go, Shingyouji!"

But Shingyouji shook his head. All the protests that screamed in his head fell flat in his tongue. No words came out. That's not what he wanted to hear right now from Misu. He wanted him to listen even for awhile. But he sensed Misu's rising irritation in his eyes. He did look weary from travel. Yes, he needed sleep. _Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait. _Shingyouji slowly released his hold on Misu's arm.

"I'm sorry to bother you. You should go. You're right, this can wait." Shingyouji bowed his head slightly and sat by the stairs. Misu studied him for a moment but his fatigue was getting the better of him. _He'll be fine_, he assured himself. _I'm no use talking to anyone if I'm tired anyway. _

But as Misu climbed the stairs and entered his room. Hayama was nowhere in sight. Probably visited Saki's room no doubt, he thought. He realized that perhaps it wasn't too bad if he had stayed for a bit to talk to Shingyouji earlier. He looked like he was very disturbed about something. He was afraid of something. He looked desperate for some reason. But then he quickly dismissed those thoughts and laid on his bed. _I'll just talk to him tomorrow at lunch time. _

* * *

><p>Shingyouji remained in the stairs. He was grateful that the sun was about to set in the horizon. He was grateful that there weren't any students around to see him like this. The tears that he was trying to hide the whole time began to run down his cheeks. He felt so weak.<p>

Shingyouji buried his face in his hands and wiped the tears. He dreaded what awaits for him when he gets home. But he did miss his grandmother. He suddenly felt an overwhelming need to see her. To comfort her. She had been the only one who stood by his side. The only person he could go to when his parents fought. The only person who didn't mind his tears. The only person who could understand what he's going through. Oh God, _I'm so scared. _

But he had no choice left. He headed to his room and started to pack his things and shoved them in his large backpack. His room mate was not in the room. It was better that way so he didn't arouse any suspicion. Shingyouji was in no mood to explain himself. The one person he wanted to be with right now didn't have the time for him. It was better this way. Leave the school quietly. Matsumoto-sensei has already called a cab for him since it would be too late for Shingyouji to catch a bus.

"Matsumoto-sensei...arigatou.." Shingyouji bowed to his teacher who patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. This will be only be between me and your family. Your grandmother was very insistent to keep this matter private which I totally understand. I do hope you'll come back to Shidou soon. You take care of yourself, Shingyouji-kun."

As the cab drove past the school, Shingyouji leaned his head by the window and watched the row of lush pine trees that lined the long road. Memories started flooding back to him. His coming to Shidou for the first time. Meeting Misu for the first time. How much his life has changed since then. He vowed he would be stronger. He tried so hard. But in the end, he was all alone after all.

_I need you, Arata-san. I don't know what's going to happen to me when I go home. Will I ever come back to Shidou? Will I ever see you again? I just want to stay here by your side. Oh God..what am I saying? This is exactly what Arata-san hates. I'm such a crybaby. I'm still a brat. Damn it. So stupid to think I'm someone he could love. Maybe leaving Shidou isn't such a bad idea after all. Maybe he'll be relieved I'm gone. All I do is annoy him. It's all my fault these things are happening to me._

He squeezed his eyes shut. He had a deep sense of foreboding of what's to come when he arrives home.

* * *

><p>Three weeks have passed and still no word came from Shingyouji. Misu has reverted back to his old habits of skipping meals and overworking himself. Hayama watched his roommate collapse on the bed still wearing his uniform. It has become a typical scenario. He tried to encourage Misu to somehow watch his health at least but Misu only gave him a glare and told him to stay out of his business. It wasn't just Misu's bad habits that bothered Hayama...his attitude was getting worse as well. He was snappy. He was curt. He was cold. He was more distant. It worried him and it also scared him.<p>

Hayama had shared such matters with Gii but his lover simply warned him to stay out of it. He might have been lucky last time to get involved in Misu's way at Tanabata Day but he wasn't so confident now. Gii and Misu may not get along that well but Gii also knew that he didn't want that civility they shared would turn to hate just because Hayama was too sensitive of the affair between Misu and Shingyouji.

He wished so badly that there was something more he could do. Shingyouji was a good friend of his and he worried for his friend. But they were all left at a standstill when he left. No one knew the true reason for it. So many speculations and rumors proliferated in Shidou, some plausible and some were just downright impossible. Gii and Misu who had very little to zero patience with rumors and wild speculations have tried in their own way to seek the truth but nothing came up with their search. Not even teachers would say anything. The one teacher they had hoped to help them was Matsumoto-sensei but even he could not be pressured to divulge anything.

It was bad enough that Shingyouji didn't own a cell phone since his parents did not see the point in giving him one since he would be living in the school anyway. They did manage to acquire Shingyouji's home address but the number they called was already disconnected which made them suspect that the home address is no longer reliable either. Perhaps they have already moved. The possibility only made Misu worse than ever. He had been keeping much to himself and poured most of his time to school work and his duties at the Student Council. When he did have some free time, he was either at the library or sleeping. Consultations with him were now referred to Gii and Shouzo.

Shouzo at one point confronted Misu regarding his workaholic state and distant behavior but Misu told him that since his academic standing was in no way suffering then the school had nothing to complain about him and neither should anyone. It was best that they just leave him be.

* * *

><p>"Shingyouji-chan...would you like some tea?"<p>

"Hai." Shingyouji smiled at his grandmother. So many things happened all at once and seemingly so fast around him. His parents' divorce have finalized and the court granted full custody to his mother. His mother decided to move out of their old apartment in the city. But Shingyouji begged that he would stay with his grandmother in the province after the divorce proceedings instead of having to choose which of his parents he will be living with for the meantime. A decision both parents reluctantly agreed. It wasn't long his father also moved to another part of the city leaving their old apartment vacant.

Shingyouji loved both his parents very much. But having been a witness to their neverending quarrels even as a young child, he developed a deep sense of insecurity and instability. He enrolled in Shidou hoping to escape the trauma only to be dragged back to where it all began. All the hurt and despair enveloping him a thousand-fold. Worse, he missed Misu. But did Misu miss him? Did he even care?

"You know I worry a lot when you get all quiet like that." His grandmother watched him as she poured a cup of tea for both of them.

"Oh..I'm sorry, obaa-chan. I'm just tired, I guess."

"I understand. A broken home is no home for any child. It's always the children that suffer the most in this kind of situation. But don't ever give up, my love. I may be old and using a cane but I can still protect you."

"I know. You've always been very good to me. Thank you for letting me stay with you." He smiled.

"You're my precious grandson, of course. You're the only one your late grandfather and I have. If it were up to me, I'd have taken you in myself so you don't have to put up with all this messy custody battle."

"Perhaps it would have been better that way."

His grandmother looked at him thoughtfully as Shingyouji took a sip of his cup of tea. "Whatever happens, always remember you are loved. By me. Your friends and even your parents. As troubled as they are, they do worry about you in their own way. And you stand by your decision to make a better life for yourself and your future. You will be a full-fledged adult in a few years. One day all this will become a memory for you and you take whatever lesson from it that you can use to improve your life."

Shingyouji put his cup down and looked around the living room.

"You and grandfather have lived in this house for so many years. How did you manage to stay despite all the memories you have here? Doesn't it hurt? Did you ever want to leave?"

"Your grandfather and I built this house with our hands. Every corner of this house is a remembrance of him. It's been a part of us. When your grandfather passed away, I thought I was going to lose my mind but I have this house. This is his memory for me. It doesn't always mean that just because two people are apart means that nothing binds them together. There will always be that place that holds memories of you both."

Shingyouji reflected on his grandmother's wise words. This is why he longed to escape his home which brought nothing but painful memories of his parents neverending arguments. Other than his grandparents' home, Shidou was the only home he longed to be. He was happy there. But now he wasn't sure anymore if he could ever return to that place where he spent two years of precious memories of his love.

"I love you, obaachan. Thank you for not giving up on me. Thank you for being there for me all this time." He cried as he embraced his grandmother.

"I know...I know. I love you too. I will always be on your side even when I'm gone from this world. Promise me, you will never ever give up on your happiness and fight for it. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"I promise."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Misu-kun!" Hayama greets him happily.<p>

Misu enters the room and sits on his bed. He notices Hayama's casual stylish attire and figured right away that he was going out on a date.

"Where are you going?"

"Eh? Anou...Gii said that there's this new movie he wanted to watch. Today is also my birthday so maybe it's nice to go out on a bright Sunday like this." Hayama blushed.

"Ah...sorry..I didn't know it was your birthday today." Misu shook his head.

Hayama chuckled. "Don't worry about it. It's not like I advertise it anyways. Don't you usually go out of town during Sundays?"

"Not this time, I guess. I have some stuff to do."

"Try not to overwork yourself. This is what Sundays are for. You should take it easy sometimes."

"Hayama...I know I've been rather short-tempered lately. I really have a lot of things to deal with right now. Hope you understand."

Hayama notices Misu's sullen mood and he sits on the bed across him. "I understand. You don't need to explain yourself. It's been a month already and still no word from him. I miss him too." Hayama looks at him sadly. He suddenly felt guilty for telling Misu he was going out with Gii. He hoped he didn't appear like he was showing off. He was genuinely worried about Misu and he really did miss his good friend Shingyouji.

Misu clenched his jaw trying to keep his irritation in check. He knew exactly what Hayama meant. He also knew his roommate meant well but being reminded of that fact never sat well with him. "You better get going. I don't want Saki coming here to check on you."

Hayama nodded, stood up from the bed and headed for the door but just before he leaves, Misu calls out to him.

"Hayama!"

"Hai?" Hayama blinks.

"Happy birthday. Have fun." Misu gives him a small smile.

Hayama flashes him a grateful smile and nods. "Thank you, Misu-kun. Try to take it easy today, okay? Ja ne!"

Misu stood up and walked to his closet and pulled out a fresh change of clothes and a bath towel. He thought a good bath could somehow improve his mood. Having skipped breakfast again, he decided he'll take his brunch at the caferia after his bath. Do some reading at the library and study for the coming exams. To others what seemed like a Herculean effort of Misu to pour himself into studies and school council activities, for Misu it was only his means of getting rid of the void he felt. Redirecting his attention to school-related matters hopefully would stave off the ache in his heart.

* * *

><p>Misu rubbed his eyes and stretched himself on the grassy bed. He looked up at the clear blue sky. He savored these moments where he can be alone in his thoughts and there were no students around to bother him. It was getting late in the afternoon. He felt it was better to do his reading at the school grounds instead of being cooped in the library for hours. Here in the outdoor where he could breathe the fresh air and enjoy the shade the trees provided. The 15-minute nap surely was rejuvenating.<p>

He sat up and gathered his books and notebooks and stashed them in his leather bag. As he walked back towards the dormitory, he suddenly developed a craving for something sweet.

Chocolate.

Maybe the cafeteria had some but stopped himself. The thought of chocolate reminded him of a memory he didn't want to be reminded of. What was the point of it anyway? _It's not like he's ever coming back. Who cares what happens to you? I hope I don't ever see you again or else I might as well beat you up. You stupid idiot! What the hell is wrong with me? _

Forget the damn chocolate. _I think I'll have some coffee instead. _But he quickly dismissed the thought again. What used to be a pleasureable relaxing time for him to enjoy a cup of coffee in the cafeteria was proving to be a pain now. Coffee also reminded him of Shingyouji. Shingyouji slurping his tempura soba while he drank his coffee. The first time they ever shared a table together. The time Shingyouji suddenly confessed to him. Everything happened in that damn cafeteria.

_Damn it!_

Misu decided to return to his room instead so he could put his bag away. Maybe a slice of pastry would be better. He was still craving for something sweet though. Or maybe a glass of iced tea or a can of soda. _Why did he feel so jittery all of a sudden? Weird._

As he turned the door knob, he noticed it wasn't locked. _Wait a second, I remember locking this or didn't I? _But he shrugged the thought. _Tsk, it's not like there's anything interesting in this room anyway. _As the door opened, the sight before him caused him to drop his bag on the floor. No words came out of Misu's lips.

Right before him, a sleeping Shingyouji occupied his bed. Misu's heart was loudly beating he felt thought he would grow deaf from it. He carefully pulled his chair to sit beside the bed. The quiet longing, frustration, stress and loneliness draining away now replaced by growing relief and gratefulness. He noticed Shingyouji's bangs were fuller and covered a part of his face. He looked so peaceful just sleeping right there. He had imagined so many scenerios how they would be reunited but none of them came close to how good this one felt. Judging from the large backpack at the corner of the room, he felt his heart swell with the knowledge that it was him that Shingyouji sought to see first before anyone else.

The urge to touch him again was overpowering his senses. Oh how many times he had wanted to punch Shingyouji out of madness and shake him violently for suddenly leaving like that but none of those feelings came over him at this very moment. Shingyouji would never leave him for some flimsy reason. They've been through so much in the past but none of them warranted for him to leave for so long. There has got to be a much deeper reason why he would leave. Misu closed his eyes and remembered that fateful night again when he brushed him off when all he wanted so desperately to talk to him. _I could have had my answers that time. And if I did, would I have still let him go?_

He did not expect the magnitude of the loneliness he felt when he was gone. A month may seem so short for some people but Shingyouji always remained close to him. Always made every effort to follow him. And though Misu seemingly rejected him outwardly, he was always incredibly touched by the devotion the young man lavished upon him. He missed him so much it really hurt. A month without a word from him was torture. It made him weak. It made him mad at himself. Did he really deserve Shingyouji's love when he was so selfish? But Misu loved him, oh he really did. He knew he will always love him in his own way.

He felt his heart skip as he watched Shingyouji rubbed the side of his cheek on the soft pillow. A satisfied smile etched on his lips. His tired eyes slowly moving and lazily opening only to close again. Misu just kept staring at him curiously and smiled. Shingyouji began to move again only this time he stretched his arms and yawned. He slowly opened his eyes to adjust his vision. His eyes widening for right beside him was Misu watching him. He immediately sat up from the bed. His cheeks were red with embarassment. The last person he wanted to see him catch in this position was Misu. He shyly looked back at him to assess if Misu didn't look annoyed at him.

But Misu's smile never left his face. Shingyouji felt a deep sense of warmth coming over him. This smile meant just for him.

"Arata-san...tadaima..." Shingyouji was first to break the stillness of the room.

"Okaeri, Shingyouji." Misu stood from his chair and sat beside Shingyouji and just looking at his face. He felt a sudden need to get close to him. His fingers slowly touching the side of his face. Shingyouji's eyes turned misty from his touch and immediately lunged himself into Misu's arms tightly. He felt Misu's arms around him. A hand slowly rubbing his back as if to comfort him. He nuzzled to his neck and inhaled Misu's scent which was a nice mix of his favorite cologne and fresh cut grass. Oh how he loved his scent. Oh how he missed this scent. It never ceased to turn him on and comforted.

Misu closed his eyes and pulled him even closer to him. He planted a light kiss on the side of his neck which sent shivers to the younger man. It felt so good to have him in his arms again. So close. Just the two of them in the room basking in the reunion of their hearts. So many, many questions he wanted to ask Shingyouji but he could not find it in himself to ask them now. He didn't want to think. He just wanted to feel.

Want.

Need.

Desire.

Misu released him slowly from his arms and put both of his palms on the sides of Shingyouji's face. He could see that the other man wanted him too. The undeniable desire in his eyes. To feel. To touch. To hold. To be possessed by him and only him.

"I am so in love with you." Shingyouji breathed. That was all it took and they completely immersed in heated excited passion. He stradled Shingyouji onto the bed and began to take off his shirt off as Shingyouji fumbled with the buttons of Misu's shirt. Misu smirked and stopped his fingers and he unbuttoned his shirt himself and flung them to the side of the bed.

"You want me?" Misu teased. His voice heavily laden with lust and want.

"Always." Shingyouji could only manage to moan in response. To feel Misu's skin on top of him again was all he ever dreamt of. As their lips touched, Shingyouji felt he was truly home again. This is what he always wanted. To be near him. To be just like this. To be his. Always. The deeper the kiss became, the ache he felt from their separation was ebbing away. A sweet tango of tongue, saliva and moist lips. Oh he loved kissing. He loved being kissed by Misu. No one can ever make him feel this way. To make him want another person so much as Misu did.

Misu craved this taste. Was this the reason why felt so jittery earlier? Is this why he was craving for something sweet? Nothing was anything sweeter than this. Nothing could make him feel this good than holding him so close. Possessing him. Feeling this body surrender implicitly to his touch. It drove him mad with an even much stronger desire to posses him. To mark him. He didn't care anymore. Shingyouji was his and will always be.

Their hands intertwined. Their noses touching. Their eyes glazed from passion. Shingyouji's cheeks were burning. His lips swollen from the searing kiss they just shared. Misu moved rhythmically on top of him. His legs gripping around Misu's hips. He could feel Misu's hand over his thigh and gripping them tightly to his side. It was all Shingyouji needed to keep himself from wildly trashing on the bed. He wanted to be restrained by Misu.

Misu smirked in response as he watched the passion and want overpowering Shingyouji. He loved the fact that only he could get this response from him. Only he had the exclusive right and privelege to see this side of him. That only he could elicit this level of heightened lust from him.

"Shingyouji..."

"Yes? Arata-san...?" Shingyouji gasped.

"I am never ever letting you go again. Ever."

* * *

><p>Hayama and Gii returned from their date. But as he tried to open the door to his room, it would not budge. <em>Did Misu just lock him out? <em>A confused Hayama walked towards to Gii's room instead and knocked on his door.

"Anou...Misu-kun's room is locked. He never locked me out before. Do you think he's annoyed that I'm back so late?"

Gii pulled his lover to his room and closed the door behind them. "I got a very interesting report from Shouzo while we were out."

"Eh? Really? What's it about?"

"I'll tell you all about it in the morning. I still have one more birthday present to give you tonight." Gii whispered to his ear.

Hayama blushed and smiled.

**TBC ~**


	3. Lies and Truth 1

**LIES AND TRUTH**

**The story so far: Misu and Shingyouji have made a pact to keep their relationship as discreet as possible but when someone gets in the way of it, how much longer can they keep up with their secret?**

"Thank you for shopping with us!" Miyagi-san smiled as he watched Shingyouji waved at the customer. He liked the young man. He was courteous, honest, a diligent worker and quite friendly. Ever since he hired him, he had shown lots of promise. He had been seriously considering about hiring him full time and give him a raise but he had yet to know whether his employee was up for that or had other plans after college.

Sakura Grocery is a family-owned business that goes way back from his great-grandfather. He had practically grown up observing different kinds of people that has walked in and out of the store. Even as a young boy, he had always been the perceptive kind and he could pretty much tell which of the customers were just passing through from those who were really shopping. This behavior had been always been nurtured and encouraged by his family.

A tall and lean young man walked into the store and Miyagi-san immediately observed that he was going to shop but was also here for something else. Whatever that was, he had been trying to find out for the past several weeks. This tall fellow only came by once a week yet every time he showed up, something a bit unusual would happen to Shingyouji. He noticed how the young man would be a bit more friendly than necessary. He followed him around as he could. A little bit too helpful. A little bit more smiley than his usual friendly demeanor. A little bit too accommodating towards the tall man.

Interestingly the tall man didn't seem to give Shingyouji much of any overt interest other than a passing glance and exchanged a few polite words about a few stock items on display. He didn't look annoyed at Shingyouji but rather simply tolerated him. Miyagi-san could tell that that the man was of a well-to-do family. He had a quiet confident air around him that was usually typical amongst people who came from old rich families. But this man also seemed the type who did not want to draw attention to himself. He did look like he appreciated the good things in life with the way he carried himself. He could have been shopping in one of the more expensive big supermarkets in the city yet here he was shopping in a humble family-owned grocery store.

"Would that be all, sir?" Miyagi-san smiled courteously at the man before him as he scanned the items from the shopping basket. A box of toothpaste, a toothbrush, a loaf of bread, a jar of cream cheese spread, a razor, a six-pack of beer, two bags of potato chips, a can of shaving cream and a car magazine. _Bachelor no doubt, _Miyagi-san thought. The man nodded and handed him the cash for his purchase and quietly left the store. And almost on cue, the happy smile was still written clearly over Shingyouji's face.

Running a family-owned grocery store has always been different compared to company-owned establishments. Miyagi-san's family were known to be good employers and have always treated their employees with respect and made them feel like family. Such traits were valued very highly by both customers and employees and their loyalty and patronage had kept the business thriving for many years. He always liked Shingyouji and did make him feel like he was family. He had learned enough from him including the divorce his family have gone through and had even been introduced to his grandmother once. A sweet little old lady but a strong woman nonetheless.

"Shingyouji-kun!"

"Hai?"

"Have you had lunch yet?"

Shingyouji looked at his watch then looked back at him and shook his head.

"Go have lunch then...Nobu-san, could you mind the register here for a while?" Nobu-san, one of their senior employees nodded and took over register while he and Shingyouji walked towards the pantry room.

* * *

><p>"Shingyouji-kun...?"<p>

"Miyagi-san...?"

"I've been noticing something about you these past few weeks." Miyagi-san was stirring at his cup of tea as he looked at him.

"Eh?" Shingyouji looked at him and smiled just as he was about to take another bite off his teriyaki sandwich.

"You've been rather a little too friendly with that tall fellow. I have never seen him before but he's been coming here every week for the past several weeks now." Miyagi-san took a sip of his tea but his eyes still observing Shingyouji's face.

Shingyouji was now torn between biting into the sandwich or putting it down and pretend he has a stomach ache. _What the hell? Was I THAT obvious? Damn it. _He was cursing himself inwardly. _What to do? What to do?_

"Anou...didn't you say that here at Sakura Grocery we give our customers service with a smile? I was just trying to do my job." _Oh crap...oh crap...Shingyouji swallowed._ He was trying to keep his smile but his eyes were visibly worried.

"Oh so you're telling me now...how I should run my business? Is that what you're implying Shingyouji-kun?" Miyagi-san raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah? No! Not at all. That's not what I was implying!"

"Relax." Miyagi-san smiled, amused at Shinggyouji's face. Shinggyouji reminded him of a deer caught in headlights. He looked very animated with him waving with his hand to his face like that.

Shinggyouji looked at his half-eaten sandwich. A part of him felt a sense of relief but still a large part of him remained worried about the conversation they were having. _What did Miyagi-san notice about him? Was he so obvious? _It's not like he could help it whenever Misu visited the store. He couldn't help but feel very happy when he was there. He looked forward to every week when he would drop by. It was very special for him. It meant a lot.

"I've seen how you look at that fellow. The way you behave whenever he showed up at this store. Of course, you're friendly to our customers but you seem to give this particular guy special attention."

"I'm not sure what you mean, Miyagi-san." _Kami-sama...I am so dead._

"You like that guy, don't you?" Miyagi-san didn't pull any punches. He was known for being frank with people.

"Eh?" Shingyouji looked at him shocked. His face growing pale. His heartbeat ringing loud in his ears. _How was he going to explain this? Will he deny that he didn't like Misu. That would be a big lie. Of course, he liked him. Gods, he is in love with him! They live together for crying out loud! _But of course he couldn't cry out loud with such a confession. Not to just anyone and certainly not to his own boss. He felt himself go weak. He thought he was being careful. He hated the fact that he can be so easy to read. _What would happen to Misu if he found out? He would get mad at him for sure. He didn't want an argument with him. He hated quarrels. _

Miyagi-san could see the conflict in the young man's eyes. He was just staring at his half-eaten sandwich on the plate. He barely even touched his water bottle. He remained quiet like he was waiting for a verdict to arrive. _Ah..so that's what it is then._

"What do you think am I going to do with you?"

"Fire me." Shingyouji replied defeatedly, his eyes fixated on his plate. His mind was racing as to what to do next. _He had to look for another job and where was he going to get another job that was as flexible as this one? Where he could balance his studies and work? He liked working at Sakura Grocery. He didn't have to juggle two to three part-time jobs. Miyagi-san paid his employees quite well enough already. He has made good friends with the people he worked with. Even the customers liked him. What would Arata-san have to say to all this? He had been warned to be careful about revealing their relationship so as not to invite unnecessary troubles between them and what happens? His own boss reads him like a book. _Shingyouji wished the ground would just swallow him right now.

Miyagi-san smiled and took another sip of his tea. The fact that Shingyouji's reply assuming the worst simply meant he wasn't denying that he did like the tall fellow who came by the store.

"You kids these days are so jumpy. You panic way too easily. Why would I want to lose one of my best workers and risk hiring a moron? That's not good for business. Don't you agree?"

Shingyouji only nodded in reply. He still wasn't sure where this conversation was going. It did feel like he could relax now but he still felt like he was not in the clear. Was he going to walk on egg shells from now on?

"I've seen that look before. I've been observing the way you look at him these past several weeks. Every time he walked into the door, your eyes light up. You follow him around and you've been very accommodating. I know..I know...we're supposed to give all our customers that warm friendly feeling but from what I'm seeing, you're giving this guy a little bit extra."

Shingyouji's head remained low. He looked like he was being reprimanded. There was no way he was getting out of this. It was futile to deny anything. He couldn't deny it but he couldn't bring himself to admit to anything either. He decided it was better to keep his mouth shut than risk sprouting words that he would regret later.

Miyagi-san could feel the tenseness in the air between them and decided he needed to put the young man at ease. "I have a cousin. His name is Yuuji. We went to the same high school together. It was an all-boys school. I've been told back then that a lot of weird things can happen there. So far I have not experienced any of that in all my years there. But my cousin however did. He was not in the same situation as you are though. But I've seen that same look you had from the other boys towards Yuuji. Some of those kids confessed to him and he ignored them all. He did come out to me when we were in third year. I didn't care what his orientation was. He was family. It was no big deal. But it was still rather surprising to actually find out about it. I was the only relative he ever told about. As far as I knew, he never told his parents. He was an only child and we were close like brothers so he confided it to me. He left home after high school and settled in the city. We still kept in touch. But he has changed since then. He was always worried about it. It affected his life. His work. His relationships with people. He always assumed the worst possible thing that could happen. I told him perhaps he should just come out clean and be honest about himself. But he refused. All that time trying desperately to hide it from the very people who cared about him. That fear consumed him. It's like he built an invisible wall around him."

Miyagi-san sighed deeply and pushed his cup to the side. Shingyouji now raised his head to look at him.

"What happened to him?"

"He hanged himself. I got a call from the police asking me to identify the body as I was listed as person to contact in case of emergency. He was only 26. I'll never forget that day. It was a mess. I couldn't bear to look at his wailing mother. His father was very angry. But there was nothing he could do. I wished I had but he made me swear not to tell anyone. I was the only one he trusted with his secret. I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping it."

"I'm so sorry, Miyagi-san." Shingyouji looked at his boss sadly.

Miyagi-san looked at him and smiled ruefully. "It's been ten years since then. All I'm saying is that don't try to hide it from people who care about you. I'm sharing all this because you have to understand that not everybody will judge you. Don't always assume the worst possible thing that could happen. I loved my cousin. He was a good person. He was always the smart one but he was consumed by fear."

"Miyagi-san..thank you for telling me all this." Shingyouji smiled.

"You're a good kid. I don't want you ending up like my cousin did just because you like another guy. Perhaps you should do something about it." Miyagi-san patted him on the shoulder.

"Eh?" Shingyouji's eyes rounded in surprise. Okay, it was surprising enough that his boss confided to him about his cousin's life but suggesting that he do something about Misu was rather radical for his expectation.

"Anyway, lunch will be over in 15 minutes. You better finish that sandwich of yours. I'm expecting a delivery truck to arrive soon. I want you and Yamada-kun carry the boxes to the stockroom and handle inventory." Miyagi-san carried his cup to the sink and rinsed it then walked out of the pantry room.

"Hai!" Shingyouji smiled happily. A wave of relief washed over him. He looked forward to the rest of the day. He felt energized and a boost of confidence in him. His worst fears were gone. He didn't have to look into the job ads or update his resume anymore. He can continue schooling without a hitch. He was excited to go home and share the good news to Misu. He shoved the rest of the teriyaki sandwich in his mouth. His cheeks puffed up making him look like a chubby bunny.

* * *

><p>"Arata-san, tadaima!" Shingyouji wrapped his arms around Misu's neck and kissed the top of his head. Misu's hair was a bit damp from a shower.<p>

"Okaeri." Misu replied and gave a light tap on Shingyouji's arms around his neck. They were both seated on the floor with his books and notes. He was reviewing for his anatomy exam.

Shingyouji slowly released his arms and proceeded to sit close to Misu and leaned his head on his shoulder. He had been holding onto the good news the whole time he was at work and still managed to survive his classes afterwards. Now that he was finally home with Misu he could barely contain himself anymore.

"Arata-san...I have something really good to share with you." Shingyouji's eyes were bright.

"What is it?"

"Well first things first..." Shingyouji pulled Misu's face to his and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I wanted to say thank you for coming to see me at the store today. I'm really happy when you do that." He whispered just as their lips parted.

Misu shrugged. "I needed a few things so I thought I'd drop by."

Shingyouji grinned and nudged Misu's shoulder with his elbow. "Arata-san!" He knew Misu was still being a little stubborn making it seem like it was not a big deal but he could see that the smirk he was sporting now didn't reach the gentleness of his eyes. _This is one of the reasons why I love you so much, Arata-san. _

"Well, if it was just a simple shopping trip. You can text me and send me a list of items you want. I get employee discount, you know." Shingyouji pouted.

"Hmp! Maybe I should do that then. That way I won't have to walk ten blocks just to get a few things." Misu frowned. _What the hell? I make an effort in dropping by to visit him every week and he spouts nonsense like this. Make a list he says. Damn it. Why I even bother?_

As Misu was about to stand up, he felt two strong arms around his chest pulling him and Shingyouji's cheek pressed closely to his back. _Now what?_

"Arata-san...gomen ne...I was kidding. Please forgive me. Please don't stop visiting me at work. I'm just being a brat. I'm a little hyper right now and I start randoming stupid things. Please forget what I said. Please come visit me at the store like you do. I'm so sorry, Arata-san..." Shingyouji's voice was small and regretful like a child who had been chastised by an elder. Misu smiled, looked to his side and gripped Shingouji's hand on his chest. The arms around him grew tighter.

"So what's the good news you wanted to tell me?"

Shingyouji moved from behind him and sat right across him. Misu could see the twinkle in his eyes. The bunny teeth sticking out of those pink lips.

"My boss thinks I like you and that I should do something about it."

"SAY WHAT?" Misu's eyes rounded in utter surprise. He did not expect this at all. _Shit..was it because he started showing up at the store? Was he that freaking obvious? He tried his best to look as nonchalant as possible. Great...just what he needed. Unnecessary attention drawn to him. This is exactly what he hated so much. Now Shingyouji's boss has noticed something. How the hell was he going to show in that damn store again next time? _

Shingyouji noticed the way Misu was clenching his jaw. The frown on his forehead. He had been waiting for a happy response from him but all he got was an uncomfortable silence. He realized Misu was not taking the news very well. _But it was good news, right? He couldn't have been wrong. Miyagi-san was very clear that he was absolutely okay with it. If he didn't then what was that whole tragic story about his cousin in the first place? _Several minutes elapsed and not a word was said between them. It was getting to be more uncomfortable than ever. Misu stood up and walked towards the bed and sat down. Shingyouji followed and sat beside him.

"Arata-san...say something. It is good news. Really it is. My boss totally understands. It's okay." Shingyouji lays his hand over Misu's lap waiting for a reply. He did not expect this sort of reaction from his lover. He thought Misu was going to be ecstatic like he was. No more hiding. No more holding back. He can talk to Misu freely. He didn't have to pretend anymore whenever he visited the store. They can both relax. But by the look at Misu's face, a sense of insecurity was taking over him. _He was the only one happy about this news after all. Arata-san did not share his views. _Shingyouji retracted his hand from Misu's lap and covered his face instead.

"I'm so sorry, Arata-san...I wasn't thinking.." Shingyouji could not talk further. His words muffled by his hands on his face. He suddenly felt embarrassed for acting all happy earlier. _But it still was good news. It had to be. But what difference did it make if the one you shared it with did not receive it as happily as you did?_

Misu sighed deeply. He was trying to make sense of what the news meant for the both of them. He wasn't mad at all. He certainly was not mad at Shingyouji. He was still very much in a state of shock. Even during their time in Shidou, they have somehow managed to keep their relationship discreet from everyone. Those who did sense that there was something between him and Shingyouji only knew the surface. No one knew how deep their relationship was. He had wanted to keep it that way for two reasons. One, to keep Shingyouji close to him and two, no one would interfere with their personal affair. It was enough people thought that Shingyouji was just behaving like a devoted pet following him around. People found it amusing and simply dismissed it as a phase Shingyouji would overcome eventually as soon as Misu graduated from high school.

But containing the truest nature of their relationship may have been easier in Shidou, it's a whole lot different in the real world as adults. When you're young you can afford to be reckless at some point. But when you get older, it becomes a luxury not many people can afford. Now that Shingyouji's boss has noticed something and seemed understanding, that takes a load off the worries in his mind for now. Misu didn't think he was ready to just behave love-dovey in the open just because a few people didn't seem to care.

He was fine with their lives now. Living together like this. Spending time together whenever they could. But they still had separate goals to achieve. He had responsibilities towards his family too. He had been groomed to take over a key position in the hospital. He was never against it. He actually liked that certain goals are already prepared for him to strive for. He always loved a good challenge. But to have an open relationship with Shingyouji is proving to be another challenge he's still struggling to deal with.

Misu gently pried Shingyouji's fingers off his face to reveal a dejected face. His eyes were reddening from trying to hold back the tears.

"Shingyouji...I was just surprised, that's all."

"You're not mad?"

"No."

"Then it's okay then? Besides you didn't do anything that made my boss suspect. It was all me. My boss is a very perceptive guy. He read me like a book. He said I was a little too friendly whenever you showed up. I didn't mean to. I really thought I was being myself and discreet but I couldn't help it whenever I see you...I just..."

Misu ruffled Shingyouji's hair and smirked. "That's true. You were really being yourself. Brat."

Shingyouji looked at him and pouted. "Meanie! And here I was so worried that you're mad at me." He playfully smacked Misu's back with a pillow.

"I'm not mad. Get over it already." Misu stood up and walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of cold water. Shingyouji took off his work clothes and threw them in the hamper. He put on a fresh shirt and cargo shorts. He opened his bag and pulled out a plastic bag.

"I have another surprise for you, Arata-san." He smiled.

"What is it?" Misu was rinsing the glass he just used.

"This one." Shingyouji took a pack of chocolate candies from the plastic bag he held and laid it on the table. The same brand of chocolate candies Misu liked when they were still in Shidou. Shingyouji thought he would go insane when he found out that Sakura Grocery was stocking the item in the shelves. He knew he just had to get one for Misu at all costs.

"Ah." Misu smiled.

"I was thinking we could enjoy them later after supper." At the word 'supper' Shingyouji suddenly realized he forgot to buy supper from the family restaurant across Sakura Grocery. He had been planning to do that as soon as he left for work but was too excited to get home and announce the good news to Misu and completely forgot about it.

"Oh no...I'm so sorry. I was supposed to get our supper tonight. I'll go out and come up with something. Will you be able to wait awhile?" Shingyouji was about to put on his sandals when he felt a strong tug at his shirt.

"Eh?"

"No need. I already ordered pizza for us. It was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. I guess it's gonna be free of charge now."

At the word 'pizza' Shingyouji's eyes went glassy. He felt his stomach rumble on cue. He loved pizza. But having Misu naturally ordering it without him expecting it was a wonderful surprise. He can wait. Pizza was coming and he was sharing it with Misu. It's going to be a wonderful evening for both of them. Misu was now sitting on the chair and Shingyouji moved towards him and sat on his lap.

"I love pizza." Shingyouji purred.

"I know."

Just as they were about to kiss, the doorbell rang.


	4. Lies and Truth 2

Misu unwrapped another chocolate candy and popped it into his mouth. The sweet chocolaty taste swirling in his tongue gave that immediate satisfaction of a job well done. It was time to go home but he decided to relax for a while by the wooden bench under a shady tree. He had passed all his exams. It felt good. Everything felt right in the world. He can imagine Shingyoujii's delighted face when he tells him about it tonight. He wondered what's for dinner. Shingyouji promised he was going to make a home-cooked meal for the both of them.

"Misu-chan!"

_Shit. _Misu knew exactly where that voice came from. He rubbed his forehead irritatedly. KentarouYoshida. Classmate, a brilliant guy in his own right, a bit of a social butterfly, well-connected, cool, good-looking enough to attract both genders and takes pride in not being gender-sensitive himself and have made quite a lot of conquests as well. Kentarou befriended him on his first day in the university.

"Will you stop calling me that? I hate it. I never gave you permission to call me that, dumb ass!" Misu hated that nickname.

"Why are we so cranky today, huh? Look, we both passed the exams. Cheer up! Ooooh, what's that? Is that chocolate? Gimme some!" Kentarou put his arm around Misu's shoulders, his face just inches away from Misu's cheek making the other man frown more but handed him a piece of candy.

"Let's celebrate tonight. My treat, of course. Just you and me unless you wanna introduce me to your lover. I've been looking forward to that."

"I don't wanna discuss that. And I think I'll pass." Misu wanted to share the good news and he's in the mood for home-cooked meals tonight. His mind was tired and he didn't feel like he had the energy to go out. He just wanted to go home to Shingyouji and sleep.

Kentarou leaned closer to him, "Oh come on...why you still being so secretive? You've always been like this. Frankly, I would have wanted you for myself when we first met but you seemed to give off this I-have-someone-else aura. But I've never seen you with this someone else either. You know, you're good at hiding things but I'm gonna find out one of these days." Kentarou winked at him. His naughty smile brimming with self-confidence.

_Yeah, right. Like that's gonna happen._ Misu shook his head and smirked. For two years, he had become somewhat of an expert at dodging questions regarding his private life with anyone despite giving the impression that he could talk just about any topic under the sun. But people are still drawn to him despite all that because of his matter-of-fact way in his approach to things. He is a good confidante. He never engaged in gossip. A diligent student and smart. He is very reliable, dependable and mature. He is also an attractive man to begin with. He had been propositioned many times including a few professors but he declined them all. Misu felt a strong sense of inner pride that his private life poses as an enigma to many. He had however, become a lot friendlier than he used to be in back in Shidou. University life was more diverse indeed.

"Alright, fine then I'll ask Yuu-chan to join me...hmmmm...or maybe June-chan instead. Or maybe both. What do you think?" Kentarou nudged Misu on the shoulder.

"Your call. I can't join you. I'm going home, man. Thanks anyway. Tell them I said hello." Misu stood up and tucked his leather bag under his arm and walked away. Kentarou remained on the bench watching Misu. He was hoping very much for the opportunity to get to know another side of Misu. He still liked him. He always had since day one. But he knew better than getting himself involved again with someone who was already deeply involved with someone else. God knows how many mishaps he's had in the past. He valued Misu's friendship and he didn't want to mess that up. Besides friendship was always the safest sure-fire way to stay close to someone you liked.

Today marks the 25thanniversary of Kentaro's adoptive parents and to celebrate this momentous occasion, his mother texts him to buy a specific brand of candies that his parents enjoyed when they were children. He didn't think it would be much of a challenge since he was certain that any supermarket was carrying that brand. Wrong. He had been to three supermarkets and none of them carried the item saying since it was no longer popular and offered other brands instead which he tried to negotiate with his mother who cried on the phone emphasizing how important those candies were.

_Why couldn't they just have a big strawberry shortcake instead? Heck! I'd buy it for them myself but no, it has to be those candies and not just any candy...it has to be THAT brand. Ugh! If I didn't love them so much, I wouldn't be spending my day off like this. I could call Hama-senpai and go to the beach or the movies or something._

His mother suggested that he check out old stores in the vicinity. It was possible that they could still be carrying the brand she wanted. Kentaro looked at the sign that read Sakura Grocery and one look at the establishment, _yeah this is an old store, alright. _It has that distinct homey feel to it which was uncommon in the big supermarkets where he usually shops. As soon as he walked in, he is greeted by an old store clerk who was busily arranging watermelons by the door.

The store was rather impressive. He was expecting that it would make him feel like an old man in a store but it didn't feel that way at all. It did have a distinct vintage feel to it. It felt like going back in time. It had a nice balance of modern and a bit of retro. He began to walk around the aisles and started his search. They did carry curious brands of snack items that most supermarkets no longer carried. He even saw the brand of the chocolate candy Misu gave him. _That was tasty. _He put a bag in his shopping basket. However, the brand of candies his mother wanted remained elusive. He had been carefully scanning the snack display but it was not there at all. _This is nuts. Okaa-chan has to accept the reality that this brand does not exist anymore. _

As Kentaro moved to another aisle, he notices another store clerk seated on the stool and arranging boxes of curry mixes.

"Anou...sumimasen...I was wondering if you could help me with something here."

The store clerk stopped arranging the boxes of curry mixes and stood up to face him. The young man smiled and the only word that came to Kentaro's mind was, wow. He couldn't help himself but naturally smile back at him.

"Wow. Does everyone who work here looks like you?" Kentaro grinned.

"Eh?" Shingyouji looked at him confused.

"Ah..iyya! It was suggested to me that your store might carry this brand of candies. It's an old brand actually. I've tried the supermarkets out there but they didn't have it. I was wondering perhaps you could help me here. The name is Amai Okashi. I would like two packages if you have it."

"Ah chotto matte ne...let me check our stockroom."

Kentaro watched him walk towards another aisle and making a left turn to a door. _Wow. I can't believe someone who looks like that is working in an old timey store like this as a store clerk. He ought to be an actor or a product endorser or something. That smile alone can either make your heart leap or break it. _

Shingyouji returned after a few minutes and handed him two packages of the candy brand. "Here you go. We haven't put them on display yet because they were just delivered. We have customers requesting this brand so we made sure we have them available." Kentaro watched him put the candy packages in his shopping basket.

"Is there anything else you need me to help you with?" Shingyouji smiled.

Kentaro smiled back and clearly fascinated. "I wish I can make up one more but this should be good for now. You really helped me. Thanks." He couldn't help turning on the charm at a time like this especially being face to face with the most refreshing smile he's ever come across in his life.

"No problem, sir. We're here to help." Shingyouji bowed slightly and returned to his task of arranging the boxes of curry mixes.

Kentaro thought there was no way he was just going to leave it at that. There was something about the young man that teased his curiosity and that need to get his attention a little bit more. _I want you to remember me. _

"Anou...may I know your name since you've saved me here." Kentaro grinned.

"Shingyouji Kanemitsu desu. If I could be of any further assistance, just let me know."

"Shingyouji. I'll remember that. I think I might as well do the rest of my shopping here instead." He winked.

"Very good, sir." Shingyouji nodded and then returned to his task of arranging boxes of curry mixes.

Kentaro walked towards the end of the aisle and picked a large box of seaweed crackers and pretended to read the label while facing Shingyouji who was busy with his task and unaware of him. He chuckled at his own behavior. _I'm acting like some giddy school age girl with a crush. _But he found himself liking what he saw. It made him feel oddly happy. He was not expecting anything like this to happen to him today. What was supposed to be just a simple shopping errand turned into something so curiously fascinating for him. He was no stranger to instant attraction. That was his thing. Be it man or woman, if the person before him leaves a mesmerizing first impression, he'd be damned if he won't pursue that person. This Shingyouji person would be a triumph. He decided this won't be the first and the last time he's ever setting foot in this store. He smirked at the thought. _Oh this is going to be good._

"You look happy." Misu looked at Kentaro as he sipped his espresso.. They were having a cup of coffee in their favorite cafe at the university grounds. He had been noticing his friend's seemingly odd behavior for the past few weeks. Though he still was very much himself but lately he had been declining offers of going out for dates on the weekends. He was legendary for never declining invitations whether it was an all-night karaoke, blind dates, bar hopping and the occasional one-night stands.

"So do you." Kentaro smirked and took another sip of his Tiramisu coffee blend.

"What do you mean by that?" Misu frowned a bit.

"Oh you're practically glowing. Had fun last night?" Kentaro winked at him.

"Shut up. None of your business." Misu resumed typing his notes on his laptop. _Well, of course he did have some fun last night with Shingyouji but that was no one else's business other than his own and Shingyouji._

"Alright..alright if you say so." Kentaro LOVED to tease Misu. Anything to get those cheeks to blush would make his day. It was really obvious enough to him that Misu had someone special in his life. He just wished that he'd open up about it. With Misu it was hard to tell whether it was a man or a woman. He's been very open minded whenever he'd talk about his past relationships with both men and women as Kentaro prided himself for being bisexual. Yet Misu would never divulge a single iota of who he was involved with. It felt rather unfair but he respected that privacy. He had hoped that by teasing him would make him slip but so far that attempt has always proven in vain. But that did not stop him from teasing his friend.

"Anyway...I met someone. I dunno, man. There was something about him that was just...I dunno how to describe it. He looks so incredibly cute. There's something about him that makes you wanna wrestle him to the floor or just hug him and keep him all to yourself." Kentaro was gazing thoughtfully at the glass window.

"Him? It's a guy this time, huh. Well...good for you. Maybe you found the right person to reign in that playboy life of yours." Misu continued typing. He did sense a seriousness in Kentaro's voice. He was usually goofy in conversations especially when talking about past and present conquests but not this time. He sounded determined and hopeful.

"Yeah, it's a guy. But I don't wanna scare him off or anything by just taking him out on a date all of a sudden. I can make it look casual though. We could hang out. I just...I dunno...I want to see him again. There was something about his smile that just got me. No one has ever smiled like that to me before, you know. I mean...sure he was just doing his job that time...but damn...that smile. I can't get it out of my head."

"Well, for all you know he doesn't have a problem with dating a guy. Get to know him more. The sooner you get together, the sooner you can get your answers. Who knows...things will work out from there."

"You know that's what I love about you, Misu. You are not fazed by any of this. I feel like I can really talk to you about anything. Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna take your advice. I intend to see him again later on my way home. Hmmm...maybe I'll take him to dinner tonight. What do you think?"

"Good luck with that." Misu shrugged and still continued typing his notes. Once Kentaro was on to somebody, there was no stopping him. He was a pro at what he did. He could get anyone's number at a first meeting and he's done it so many times. His success rate go all the way back in middle school and in the university, he had built a stable reputation for himself in the dating world. He glanced to catch Kentaro smiling as dialed his cell phone and excused himself to make his phone call.

"Moshi..moshi..?" Shingyouji was having his lunch break.

"Hey...it's me." Kentaro couldn't help but smile at the sound of Shingyouji's voice. He was visualizing that smile in his head again.

"Ah, Yoshi-san. Nice of you to call. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh no..no...not this time. I called 'cause I was wondering perhaps you would like to hang out with me tonight. I dunno...maybe have a few drinks and some dinner. My treat, of course."

"Eh? I'm surprised, Yoshi-san. I dunno what to say. Just the two of us?" Shingyouji sounded unsure than surprised which made Kentaro chuckle.

"Just say yes. I just wanted to hang out with you since you're such a nice guy, that's all. We can meet at the Shiki Bar not far from where you work. I'll see you at 7:30, okay?"

"Yeah...I know Shiki Bar. Uhm...sure we can meet there instead."

"Awesome. Alright, I can ask a friend of mine to join us if that's okay with you. It'll be fun." Kentaro tapped the table to get Misu's attention. Misu looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, that's better. Ja ne!" Shingyouji felt more at ease this time. It was better hanging out with more people than just one person.

"Ja ne!" Kentaro pressed the End Call button.

"I'm psyched, man. Thanks for coming with me. I owe you one." Kentaro could not hide the excitement in his voice.

"Sure. No problem. I'm also curious who this guy is anyway. You've been super secret squirrel with his identity for weeks." Misu chuckled.

"Hah! You think you're the only one who can keep secrets, hmmmm? I'm sure you're gonna approve of this one. I think he's amazing. I just know it. I'll be able to close this deal tonight. I'm sure of it." Kentaro was congratulating himself already. His friendly approach towards Shingyouji was paying off. He's finally going to spend time with him that is not within the confines of Sakura Grocery. He made sure to do all his shopping needs at the store at least twice a week. Whether it was a two-week supply of grocery or simply a few snack items. He didn't keep a specific schedule when he dropped by. He tried to appear as casual as possible. He only made sure that in every visit he made, Shingyouji was on duty and he would always strike up a conversation with him.

"Yeah..we'll see.." Misu smiled at Kentaro's determined look. An hour later, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He checked to see it was from Shingyouji messaging him that he won't be home for dinner and was going to meet with a couple of friends after work. Misu responded it was fine since he was going out for some drinks with a friend as well.

* * *

><p>"You look tense." Misu was stifling his laughter as he looked at Kentaro who kept his eyes at the Shiki Bar entrance and his hands nervously tapping on their table.<p>

"I'm not tense. I'm just excited. Alright, fine! I'm tense! You won't believe how cute this guy is. He said he'll be here in ten minutes. Something just came up at work." Kentaro grinned. He was obviously distracted and could not focus. He had never been this tense before over meeting someone. He's usually calm and collected but not this time.

"Try to relax, will you?" Misu looked at him amused at his friend's behavior.

"Ah! There he is!" Kentaro stood up and it took all his self-control not to literally fly towards the entrance of the bar out of sheer excitement.

"Where?" When Misu turned towards to where Kentaro was staring at, he suddenly felt his blood run cold.

_Shingyouji? What the hell is he doing here?_ Misu began to fidget. _What the hell is going on here? How come he didn't tell me that he's been meeting with Kentaro this whole time? Does he even know why they were going to spend the evening in a bar like this? Shit. Shit. Shit. _Misu was trying to calm down as much as he could. He was about to explode. _So much for keeping our private life private. Shit. _

"Ah Yoshi-san!" Shingyouji waved. He was now walking towards their table. He didn't notice Misu right away until Kentaro meets him halfway and puts his arm around his shoulder as they approach their table. The look of genuine surprise was all over Shingyouji as soon as he saw Misu.

"Arata-san! What are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" Kentaro pointed at Shingyouji while looking at Misu for confirmation.

Misu's jaw was clenched in irritation. He looked sideways and nodded his head. Shingyouji still looked surprised. Kentaro laughed.

"This is great! This way I don't have to go through the trouble of introducing you both. Have a seat right here beside me, Shingyouji-kun." Kentaro was oblivious to the rising agitation of his friend. He hailed for the waiter who arrived and handed them a menu.

"What would you like to order, Shingyouji-kun?" Kentaro leaned closer towards Shingyouji's seat and placed his arm around it while pointing at one of the food choices.

Misu squeezed his eyes shut. Trying his might to keep himself from exploding and grabbing Kentaro by the neck and throttle him senseless. He knew that move. Kentaro was not known to waste any time with someone he fancied. Close body contact was his forte. It came in stages until he would have the person all over him. He's seen it happen so many times before when they would hang out with friends. It was not unusual that they would enter an establishment together as a group only to watch Kentaro leave with some beautiful stranger he just met that time. He knew from personal experience since Kentaro had pursued him from the first time they met. And now he was about to do the same thing to Shingyouji. But what irritated him the most is that his lover didn't seem to mind anything at all.

"Hey Misu...have you decided what to order already?" Kentaro looked at his friend who had the menu book now covering his agitated face.

"No. I'm not really hungry. I think I'll just have a glass of ice cold water." He replied icily.

"Oh come on, man! Don't be such a spoilsport. Forgive my friend here, Shingyouji-kun. This guy can be so shy sometimes. It's been a pretty hectic time for us. Back to back exams and demos. It's great to just finally be able to relax like this."

Shingyouji nodded in agreement and smiled at Kentaro but he could see that shyness was nowhere to be seen in Misu's face. He swallowed. Misu looked very pissed but was trying to keep a cool countenance. He was avoiding to make any eye contact which confused him even more. _Why does he look so angry? What did I do wrong? What is going on here? _But he could not confront Misu like that especially with a very jolly Kentaro with them. _What was wrong with hanging out with friends anyway?_

A few minutes later, their drinks arrived. Kentaro and Shingyouji were deeply engaged in conversation. Misu was fuming. He felt his blood rise up a notch at every smile Shingyouji flashed in Kentaro's direction who now looked like he was being bathed by rays of morning sunlight from those smiles. He looked happy. A little too happy than usual. He had earlier considered walking out of the bar but his possessive nature would not allow him to leave the pair behind amongst themselves. He knew exactly what Kentaro was up to and there was no way in hell was he going to allow that to happen to Shingyouji. _And why the fuck is Shingyouji keeps on smiling at him like that? _

Fifteen minutes later, their food arrives. While Shingyouji and Kentaro were eating, Misu was busily poking at his food like he had a personal vendetta with the buttered brocolli on his plate. He barely said a word to the two of them unless he was asked. And even when he did have to say something, he kept it short. Kentaro did not seem the least bit worried since his concentration was primarily fixated on Shingyouji. Shingyouji seemed to be at his social element. He admitted to himself that his sociable nature was one of the things that endeared his lover to him. But it was also a source of irritation for him because Shingyouji had this tendency to trust people too easily just because they happen to be his friends not caring whether those so-called friends had a personal agenda. He was a lot more relaxed now with Kentaro having been introduced as his friend.

Kentaro rested his chin over his knuckles as he listened to Shingyouji talk. He couldn't help but feel impressed with how engaging and witty he actually was. He really is such a friendly guy and funny too. He didn't seem to run out of jokes which sent him on a laughing trip. He can imagine himself listening to him anywhere. That smile would be the death of him. He couldn't help comparing Shingyouji as akin to a cute rabbit in his mind. It tickled him even more when Shingyouji told him that he did dress up as a rabbit in a birthday event for his boss' kid's birthday. _Now that I would love to see it for myself, Kentaro thought. Maybe I can set up a little party and ask him to show up in that costume for my pleasure. _

The evening came to a close without any incident despite Misu's ever growing anxiety. He actually was surprised he managed to keep it all in without resorting to dragging Shingyouji out of the bar and punching Kentaro in the gut. That would have been a complete disaster. But he was intent on getting his answers later when they got back to their apartment.

The three of them walked out together of the bar. Misu felt rather uneasy watching Kentaro easily put his arm around Shingyoujii's shoulder and talking so close to his ear. He could not do that with Shingyouji in public. The younger man still walked behind him most of the time. The same way he used to back in their days in Shidou. They have made an understanding that they were to keep their relationship as discreet as possible in the public eye. But watching Kentaro leaning closely to Shingyouji and turning on all the charms in full force like that was not the kind of thing he liked to see. He was seething. It only made it worse with Shingyouji still looking happy and smiling back at him as well.

"I don't live very far from here. If you liked we could continue at my place. What do you think, Shingyouji-kun?" Kentaro leaned closer to his ear.


	5. Lies and Truth 3

"Eh...Otto..." Shingyouji found himself unable to answer. He stole a quick glance at Misu's daggered look. _Oh crap. Now what? If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. Why the hell does he looks so mad? _

"He's not going." Misu suddenly replied to the surprise of both Kentaro and Shingyouji. He couldn't take it anymore. Kentaro can be rather persistent and convincing. He hated the fact that Shingyouji hesitated to give a straight answer. _Was the little idiot actually considering about spending the rest of the evening at Kentaro's place? Like hell, I'm gonna let that happen!_

"Ah...wait here, Shingyouji-kun. I'm gonna have a little chat with my catty friend here." Kentaro smiled apologetically and quickly grabbed Misu away from hearing distance of Shingyouji.

"What the hell are you trying to do here, man? He's not going? What are you? His freaking guardian? I'm trying to set a mood here and you're gonna ruin it for me? I thought you're with me on this? He could be the one for me, haven't you even thought of that?" Kentaro's voice was hushed but very annoyed. No one has ever embarrassed him like this. Not anyone and certainly he did not expect it coming from Misu either.

But Misu was not listening. All he could hear was buzzing in his ears. He had been trying to muster all his self-control not to beat up Kentaro this very second and drag Shingyouji back to their apartment. Doing that would risk everything he's worked to keep their relationship as private as possible.

"I am only going to repeat this once. Shingyouji is not going." Misu's tone was firm. His eyes were sharp and menacing which pierced Kentaro. And he took one look at Shingyouji's worried face and back to Misu's death glare and then it suddenly dawned to him. The daggered look Misu sported at the bar. His cold silence. The short replies. Misu disappearing from their table from time to time. Misu barely talking and not finishing his food. He did try to ignore all that because of Shingyouji's smiling presence.

_Oh shit. _

Kentaro slowly released his grip on Misu and walked up to Shingyouji.

"Is Misu your boyfriend?"

He scanned Shingyouji's downcast face. That fear in his eyes as he took a quick glance at Misu's face and then looks away. He knew. Kentaro was now torn between taking Shingyouji in his arms right away. To hell with what Misu thinks. This was all Misu's idea after all. ALL OF IT. Yet at the same time, he also knew by doing that would only make him look like a bastard towards Shingyouji. He was surprised how much he cared enough not to hurt him like that.

Fuck.

An uncomfortable silence remained for the three of them. The streets were quiet. Thankfully, there was no one around to witness this awkward situation they got themselves in. None of them moved from where they stood. Each one in deep thought. Misu was still fuming. Kentaro was pissed. Shingyouji looked scared.

Kentaro sighed deeply and squeezed Shingyouji's shoulder. _Fuck it. He didn't care what Misu has to say. To hell with him! _And he took Shingyouji in his arms and held him close.

"It's not your fault. I really like you." He whispered harshly into his ears until he felt a strong pull from behind at his collar and a fist quickly landing onto his face. He tasted the blood in his lips. Misu's eyes read bloody murder. His fist tightly clenched to his side ready to land another punch at any second. A visibly shocked Shingyouji looking at an angry Misu and Kentaro kneeling on the ground.

Kentaro slowly stood up and wiped the dripping blood from his lips. Shingyouji tried to help him up but he gently waved his hand away. He eyed Misu fiercely.

"Your lies have finally caught up with you. Bastard." And then Kentaro walked away from them.

* * *

><p>The apartment felt like a tomb. Misu and Shingyouji has not uttered a single word to each other since coming out of Shiki Bar. The air between them was stale with awkwardness, confusion and Misu's coldness. Misu washed off a bit of the blood on his knuckles in the kitchen sink. Shingyouji watched him move from the kitchen to the closet to get a fresh shirt and pajamas, enter the bathroom and coming out changed and laid down on their bed.<p>

"Would you mind telling me what the hell was that all about?" Shingyouji did not mask the annoyance in his tone. What started out as a nice evening turned into a fist fight leaving him still confused, a bloody Kentaro and Misu not saying a damn word.

Misu sat up on the bed and looked at Shingyouji who was standing before him. _What the hell was he going to say? _He tried to keep it cool the whole time and one stupid move from Kentaro and he lost it. _Damn you, Kentaro! _This wasn't supposed to happen. Shit. Now he had to settle damage control with Shingyouji. _What the hell. _

"He is your classmate. Your close friend. You didn't tell me a single thing about how he felt for me. You could have given me some warning. I have to hear it from him. And then you punch him like that out of nowhere?"

"Oh great. Now you blame me for punching him like that? You should realize by now why I did all that. He was begging for it. I warned him already that you're not going to his place."

"BUT YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME!"

"HOW THE FUCK COULD I WARN YOU ABOUT HIM? HE DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT YOU EITHER! HE WAS KEEPING IT A SECRET FROM ME!"

Shingyouji looked away. Tears of frustration were threatening to flow but he sucked in his breath sharply. This was far from over.

"You think I'm stupid. You always think I'm some kind of idiot who cannot defend himself. You think punching him like that make you so great? All this time, I agree with what YOU like how our relationship should be going. Keep it discreet. Keep it secret. KEEP IT! KEEP IT! FUCKING KEEP IT! I get paranoid already. But I can't. I'm not strong like you are. I can't fucking pretend like you and I have nothing between us when we're outside. My own boss saw right through me and I didn't deny it. I just couldn't. I'd rather risk rearranging my life just so I can be with you always. And now this...damn it!"

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD HAD HIS ARMS AROUND YOU! Whispering into your ear the whole time! And you kept laughing and smiling at him! I'm not sorry that I punched him. He fucking deserved it! HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU SAW ANOTHER MAN SO CLOSE TO YOUR LOVER LIKE THAT?" As soon as Misu said it, his eyes went wide in realization. He immediately regretted it. It was like a bucket of cold water splashed onto him. All he could see now was the deep hurt etched in Shingyouji's eyes.

"I KNOW EXACTLY HOW THAT FEELS, YOU SELFISH JERK!" Shingyouji very quickly stormed out of the apartment before Misu could stand up to stop him.

_Fuck! What have I done?_

* * *

><p>The only thing Misu grabbed before heading out the door was his keys. He didn't care he was only in his pajamas and house slippers. All he could think was the sooner he got out of the apartment, the higher the likelihood he could catch up with Shingyouji. He didn't want a repeat of last time. He didn't like the idea of having to wait in the apartment without a damn clue where he ran off to. A lot of memories were crashing in his head one by one and he didn't like it. Not one bit. A part of him still did not regret punching Kentaro earlier but that did not drown out his regret when he yelled at Shingyouji.<p>

He was acting out his frustrations on him. It was not fair. He knew it. But he could not help it. He was supposed to be the cool one, right? He was the one who was supposed to have all the answers. He was the one who was supposed to be in control of the situation. Things could have been handled much differently with Kentaro but right now he managed to screw up the one person he valued the most. _Shingyouji, where the hell are you? _

He was grateful for the stillness of the night. Their apartment building was situated in a quiet neighborhood. It was already after midnight. They had spent a great deal of time at the bar together. This was not how he wanted to spend the rest of the time. He still had classes later in the day. But right now he didn't care if he had to skip his classes altogether. He couldn't get Shingyouji out of his mind. Not like this. How could he be so cruel?

As he walked into the quiet street, he noticed someone turn right to the first two blocks away from the building. He recognized that shirt. That distinct walk. It was Shingyouji. He was relieved that he didn't get very far yet and he was just walking. He would have gone nuts if he ran. He had always been aware how fast Shingyouji could run like the wind if he had to. Misu walked hurriedly to catch up with Shingyouji.

"SHINGYOUJI!"

But Shingyouji kept walking not bothering to stop or look behind him. Misu walked even faster to reach for his arm. Only then did he get Shingyouji to finally face him. The anger that was in his eyes have faded only to be replaced now by hurt. And to Misu, it made him feel much worse. This was not what he had intended. This was not how it was supposed to be like. All he wanted was to keep this man close to him at all costs. It's not like he wanted to keep their relationship a secret forever. But his possessiveness got the better of him and it was because of it that he struggled the most and he lost it. With just one punch that landed on Kentaro, he lost it all.

As he saw a tear fall on Shingyouji's eye, he sighed and pulled the younger man close to his chest. His other arm tightly secured around Shingyouji's waist while the other cradled his head. His eyes squeezed shut. His nose buried between his shoulder and neck. He could smell the faint scent of cologne Shingyouji had on his shirt.

"Arata-san...?" Shingyouji could not bring his arms to wrap around Misu in return. He was still too emotionally affected by what transpired at the apartment earlier.

"Gods...I'm so sorry." Misu's voice broken and muffled to Shingyouji's ears. Slowly Shingyouji's arms embraced Misu.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have..." Shingyouji muttered but was quickly interrupted by Misu. "No! You didn't do anything wrong. This was all mine. Don't blame yourself. I deserved this. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Misu released Shingyouji so he could face him.

"It really didn't occur to me that he liked me that way. I thought he was just being a nice guy."

"He really is a good friend. I can't believe I couldn't blame him for liking you that way. I just really lost it back there."

"Well, you still should have said something. But you looked so mad. I didn't understand why. I was so worried to reveal to him about our relationship so I tried my best to relax around him."

Misu sighed, "I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at him but mostly mad at myself because none of this would have happened if I just...had been more open about us at least to him. I remembered how happy you were when you told me about your boss being okay about something like this. I wasn't thinking. All I could see was Kentaro's arms around you."

Shingyouji looked at him soulfully, "Arata-san...I do understand your reasons for keeping our relationship discreet. I really do. But like Miyagi-san said, not everyone will judge us. I'm scared too but I'm more scared of losing you because you can't handle it anymore. I really love you."

Tears slowly began to fall on Misu's cheeks. He held Shingyouji's face close to his. "Shingyouji..." And sealed his lips with a deep kiss. The younger man tried to pull away. "Arata-san...people might see us.."

"I don't care. I just wanna kiss you right here, right now." Misu's voice replied huskily. And Misu dived in for another passionate kiss that was sucking the breath out of Shingyouji. He pinned the other man on the brick wall and began to tease Shingyouji's tongue. His hands were snaking underneath his shirt. All Shingyouji could do was put his arms around Misu's neck which only encouraged Misu to go further with his kissing.

He could feel Misu sucking the curve of his neck and Shinggyouji felt his knees growing very weak by the second. His eyes were now half closed. His hands on Misu's shoulders getting tighter as he felt Misu's thumb reaching for his nipple while his other hand firm on his waist. It sent shivers all over Shingyouji's body. _If this goes on any further, he's gonna take me senseless right here in the street. Oh god...oh god...They were both getting very aroused now. _

Misu reluctantly pulled away from Shingyouji's lips. Their foreheads still touching. Their breath hot and heavy. "Let's go home." He whispered in Shingyouji's ear before kissing him again. They started to run. Misu's arm is firmly around Shingyouji's waist possessively. The other man leaning closely to him. His arm also wrapped around Misu's waist.

* * *

><p>Getting to their apartment unit was proving to be quite a strain for both of them as Misu would pull Shingyouji for a kiss and him kissing back in like manner. They kissed hard in the elevator.<p>

As soon as Misu unlocked the door to their unit, he pulled Shingyouji's hand and pushed him inside their apartment. They kicked off their shoes and slippers. Shirts flung to to the wall. Pants dropping on the floor and kicked aside. Neither of them releasing from their kissing frenzy. They bumped into one of Misu's books on the floor and he kicked them to the side.

Misu laid Shingyouji on their bed. He straddled him. He could see the lust and love burning in Shingyouji's eyes. _Oh god, I could have really taken him senseless right there out in the street. _All of Shingyouji was his. Only his. He was never going to find another love like this. He knew no one could ever affect him so deeply the way Shingyouji did. No one can ever make him desire a person this badly the way he did.

Misu lowered his head to possess those lips again and Shingyouji's legs wrapped around his waist, urging him to go further. Giving him more access to every crevice of his body. Their fingers intertwined. Misu's strong grip on his thigh. So aroused. So deep. So close. The heat was driving them over the edge repeatedly.

Shingyouji was gasping at every breath. Every thrust Misu made was sending his body into a convulsion of crazy passion and desperation. He clung to his arms. He was in tears. Pain, happiness, satisfaction, complete surrender, you name it...he was feeling everything all at once.

Until finally they reached the pinnacle of their heated intimacy. The release was so great it overpowered their senses. Misu collapsed heavily on Shingouji's chest. His breath ragged and hot. Shingyouji smiled weakly and kissed the curve of Misu's neck.

"I love you...Arata-san..." Shingyouji gasped. Misu rolled over to Shingyouji's side and pulled the younger man over his chest. His palms gently raking on Shingyouji's messy hair. Misu's eyes softened at the words of love uttered. He smiled and possessed those soft swollen lips again.

"I'm so happy you're mine." Misu murmured to Shingyouji's lips.

* * *

><p>Kentaro took another drag of his cigarette. His other hand poking at the can of iced coffee. His moment of silent contemplation was interrupted when he noticed someone sat beside him on the wooden bench. He took a quick glance at the corner of his eye and recognized who it was.<p>

"I still think you're a bastard." Kentaro took a sip of his iced coffee.

"I know. Me too." Misu replied but not looking at Kentaro. Both men just stared forward at the students that were walking around the university grounds.

"I had to go to a fucking dentist to get my tooth saved." Kentaro tapped the excess ash off his cigarette on the ground.

"Yeah." Misu replied.

"How is Shingyouji-kun?" Kentaro put the cigarette back to his lips.

"He's good." Misu smiled thoughtfully.

Kentaro nodded. He really liked the guy. Misu would be an idiot to lose someone that special. He'd happily take him if that ever happened. But he also knew it was nothing but a hopeless dream.

"This is what happens when you don't open up to your best friend, you jerk."

"You're right about what you said that night." Misu lowered his eyes sadly.

Kentaro finally looked at him. He could see the regret in Misu's eyes and for him that was all he needed to see for himself. He knew he can never have a chance with Shingyouji. Not in this lifetime. Maybe he will have to find someone like him or perhaps someone totally unlike him. His tastes in men and women can be so damn messed up sometimes. He fell for Misu from the moment he saw him and instantly felt the same way with Shingyouji, perhaps a bit more. But he would have to settle for friendship in the end.

"It's gonna be tough sometimes. But you have to realize that not everyone is gonna judge your relationship. Some people will always talk and then there will be others who don't give a shit. Just take it easy. And stop fucking hiding from people who actually give a damn especially ME!"

Misu chuckled at that. "Then why the hell did you tell Shingyouji your name was Taro Yoshi?"

Kentaro looked at him and stammered a response. "Eh...anou...well, you know, it's my thing. Since when did I give people my real name? Besides it's not too far off from my real name anyway. Kentaro Yoshida."

"Because of that, you won't ever hear a fucking apology from me." Misu's smile was smug. Kentaro frowned at him and they both laughed.


	6. Ignition

**Title: IGNITION**

**The story so far: I'm gonna make this short and sweet. This is how Shingyouji finally got to find out Misu's first name.**

"Hey Shingyouji-kun...great moves! We really should spar next time, okay?" the senior student Masato waved at the freshman who was hurriedly leaving the dojo. Shingyouji could only manage a slight bow and ran off towards the school building.

_Ah damn it...I hope I make it in time when he leaves the classroom. Please, please, please still be there. _Shingyouji didn't even want to look at his watch anymore. Even while he was in the dojo, though he was physically present, his mind wandered off to his ultimate goal for the day. Tsk..not just for the day but has always been since he began his first day in Shidou. Yes, finally he made it! But it had been a week of failed attempts at trying to get to the one man he most desperately wanted to meet again. The one man that he believed will change his life in more ways than one. Misu was not an easy man to reach as he had imagined.

He wiped off the sweat from his brow and his neck with his blue face towel and gasped for air. He looked at his watch. He leaned back heavily on the wall and breathed in deep for air. _Yosh...just in time. _Misu's class was going to be over in five minutes. He had memorized what he planned to say when he meets him again. The anticipation was eating at him but no way he was going to mess it up. He was determined to meet him today no matter what happens.

The grandfather clock marked the end of the class which was in sync with Shingyouji's watch. He could hear his heart beat loudly and it hurt his head a bit. His eyes were like a hawk as he scanned the face of each student that walked out of the door until finally...there he was.

He paced himself as he made a bee line from the students who were walking across the hall and walked towards Misu who was having a conversation with the professor. He saw the professor leave Misu alone shortly afterwards. _Now..this is my chance. _

As soon as he came upon Misu face to face, he suddenly felt all the words that he had worked on these past few weeks drifting away from his mind. The way Misu gazed at him was enough to freeze fire, Shingyouji thought.

"Ah, Shingyouji Kanemitsu, right?" Misu smirked.

"Yes." _Crap say something more, you idiot! _Shingyouji yelled at himself for being so dumbstruck in front of Misu.

"So what brings you here?" Misu examined the boy standing in front of him. It was obvious that he was nervous. But the eyes that stared back at him had a determination that was undeniable. Those same eyes that struck him when they were at the cafeteria.

Shingyouji inhaled deeply and composed himself. "I came to see you about that promise you made."

"What promise?" Misu frowned. _Wow...he's determined indeed._

"You said that if I made it here to Shidou that you would tell me your first name." _Oh God...oh god..._Shingyouji could hear his heart beating loudly.

"Are you telling me, you came all the way here just to ask me that? You could have asked it from someone else and that be the end of it." Misu shrugged. But he felt a bit intrigued upon seeing the frown on the boy's face.

"I know I could have but I don't want to know it from someone else or anyone else here. I want to know your first name from you." Shingyouji was not breaking his gaze at the taller man who stood before him. _Was that a smile in his eyes I see?_ Shingyouji wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Or was the man going to play a trick on him again like last time threatening that he would expose him for cheating at the entrance exam even though he did not cheat. He would have but he couldn't. _What was Misu thinking right now?_

Misu sighed. "Fine. Follow me."

They walked together across the hallway and climbed the stairs. Shingyouji walking closely behind him. He could not help himself but admire how Misu's back looked and his broad shoulders. How he walked with a quiet confident air around him. Like he had it all figured out. He wished he could walk like that. He remembered his grandmother telling him one too many times, he sometimes walked like a scruffy little kid. Maybe he should try walking like Misu one of these days. It could do wonders for his posture. He smiled at the thought of that.

Misu dug into his pocket and took out a key then opened the door. Shingyouji read "Executive Room" at the door and wondered what in the world was in store for him inside but before he could make a coherent thought process, he felt Misu's hand around his wrist and pulled him inside. The door shutting behind them. All he could feel right now was being pinned on the wall and seeing Misu's smug face so close to his. He felt his heart pounding loudly in his head again. Misu's firm grip on his wrist remained.

"So you came all the way here for a promise you think I made that time. Did it even occur to you that I was just messing with you so you could leave me alone?" Misu's voice was dripping heavily with sarcasm.

"No. I always believed that you were the type of person who never backed out on his word." Shingyouji's lips began to quiver yet it wasn't fear of Misu that was gripping him at this moment. It was anticipation and the fact seeing the man so close to his.

"Very well. But then you should know I'm also the type of person who won't do anything for anyone unless something really good was going to come out of it." The tips of their noses were now touching. Misu could see Shingyouji's eyes were glazing. He could barely keep his eyes open anymore. He could feel his wrist weakening from his firm grip.

And then it happened.

Misu's lips descended upon Shingyouji's lips in one swift move. There was something about the freshman that ignited Misu's possessive streak to unexpectedly surface. He originally only intended to pull a little prank on him but what made him want to take this boy under his control was wreaking havoc in his mind. His tongue demanding swift entrance and Shingyouji granting him full access. The kiss was hard, demanding, and deep. It bothered Misu a bit that Shingyouji seemed a bit too eager and enthusiastic with the kiss. _Damn it, this is not his first kiss. _And with that infuriating thought, the kiss only became even more impatient and rough. He could feel Shingyouji clutching tightly onto his arm with no hint of a struggle. His defenses have weakened a long time ago. Misu's hand deeply pressed onto Shingyouji's cheek, his ear, his neck. He could feel the soft hair in between his fingers. He could hear the soft moan coming out of him. It drove Misu mad with lust. Right there he decided he was not going to allow anyone come this close to his pet or they would suffer the consequences of his wrath.

"You still want to know my name?" Misu nipped at his ear making Shingyouji's knees buckle.

"Yes,..please.." Shingyouji could only gasp in response. He felt a bit impatient with the momentary pause from their kiss. He felt like he could drown in the kiss alone. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep going. _What in the world possessed him to cling onto him so much and so readily at that? _A deep sense of wanting to be possessed by Misu was overwhelming him beyond belief. He has never ever felt this way before. Never been kissed this way before. Whatever admiration he must have felt from the moment their eyes met the very first time was now engulfed with emotions much deeper than that.

Misu's hand began to snake down Shingyoji's nape making the other boy arch his neck granting him even more access. He could feel butterfly kisses run down his neck and towards his collarbone. His fingers quickly unfastening the top button of his white shirt thus exposing his skin to Misu's mercy. Their breathing were fast and furious. Each one anticipating the other one's move during the entire seductive process.

"Oh god.." Shingyouji gasped as he felt Misu suck in deeply into his shoulder. He felt his body shaking from the mesmerizing sensation. He bit his lower lip as he squeezed his eyes shut only to open them again as once again he found himself gazing deeply into Misu's eyes.

And there it was Misu's lips began to form the word that he had been dying to know all this time. The one word that has been one of the causes of his sleepless nights.

"Arata." Misu whispered huskily into his ear. To Shingyouji it sounded like an endearment. A secret only the two of them could ever know. Misu gently lifted his chin and outlined Shingyouji's lower lip with his thumb neither of them breaking their gaze upon each other.

"Arata-san..." Shingyouji smiled.

**Owari**


	7. Trick or Treat

It's been MONTHS since my last Pureness story "Ignition" and to celebrate the highly anticipated release of the English fansub of the fifth Takumi-kun film, I was very weak to deny the sheer inspiration and high I experienced after finally watching it. Someone asked me if I could write a story of their "first time" and as much as I would love to indulge in that quest, my abilities as a writer in that particular genre remains much to be desired. This is also the debut of Takumi who will be playing a very active role in this latest installment of the Pureness story arc. However, I leave it up to you, my dearest readers to keep the mystery plot of this story for now. I hope you enjoy! Thank you.

Disclaimers still and will always apply. :)

**TRICK OR TREAT**

Takumi wondered what could have caused the frown that marred Shingyouji's forehead. They have been leaning on the banister for almost an hour and the reason for Shingyouji's odd behavior remained a mystery. Takumi was not at all used to this kind of silence from the usual boisterous friend so he assumed that something very troubling must occupy the younger boy's mind.

"Hayama-san..." Shingyouji finally broke the awkward silence between them yet his eyes remained focused on the ground beneath them. The frown never leaving his face.

"Hmmm...?" Takumi blinked in surprise.

"Are you good in Social Studies?"

"Eh?" Takumi looked even more surprised. He somehow suspected that the reason for Shingyouji's worry should be Misu-related but to be asked about being good in Social Studies was nowhere to what he suspected at all.

Shingyouji clasped his hands together and looked down. "I have an exam next Friday and I'm really worried that I might fail since I'm having serious problems with that subject. I was wondering maybe you could help me...that...uhm...if you don't mind tutoring me for a few days."

Takumi smiled in embarrassment and scratched his head. Social Studies. Man, he only managed to pass that subject himself by sheer miracle alone and lots and lots of prayers. If he had relied solely on his efforts, he would have gotten stuck in it like quicksand.

"Anou...you see, Shingyouji-kun...I wish I could help you with your problem but the thing is..." Takumi managed a nervous chuckle which did nothing to further hide his embarrassment.

"Is it the scheduling? It's absolutely fine. I will work with you at your most convenient time. I'm really desperate here so I don't have much of a choice." Shingyouji's face really looked desperate for answers as he stared hopefully into Takumi's eyes.

Takumi waved his hand. "No...that's not it at all. What I wanted to say is...I barely passed Social Studies myself. I won't be anywhere close to being an effective tutor to you. If it weren't for Gii and Akaike-kun's guidance and lots of prayers, I don't think I would have survived with my efforts alone. I'm really sorry." Takumi gently patted his shoulder.

Shingyouji sighed deeply. "Earlier, I thought about asking Gii-senpai for help but I would have to get in a long line for that. A lot of the students here are asking for his help too. Then by the time my turn comes, he'll be either too busy or it would be too late for me."

Suddenly a bright idea came to Takumi's mind. His eyes widened and flashed a brighter smile. "Ah sou da! It just occurred to me. I remember Misu was in the top ten of the Social Studies exams we had last month. That's it! Why not ask him for help then?"

"Are you kidding me? I get enough of him reminding what an idiot I am. If I ask for his help it would be like giving him more excuses to call me an idiot." Shingyouji frowned and pouted.

Takumi shook his head. "Come on...I don't believe Misu would be so mean to do such a thing. He does take studies very seriously. I've seen him help others with their lessons and I'm sure he won't treat your problem so lightly. He is president of the student council after all. It is his duty to help a student in need, right?"

Shingyouji shook his head. "Nah...it sounds so noble when you put it that way. He's a really mean person. You probably don't know that since he's always been kinda nice around you and to some people. Not to me. Between failing and asking for his help, I think failing would be a safer option." Shingyouji rubbed his face in frustration.

It was getting clear to Takumi that Shingyouji was giving up so easily. He could ask for Gii's help but then by doing that this could cause unnecessary rumors to arise that he is monopolizing his time knowing full well that Gii will never deny him anything. The other students would suspect Gii of nepotism and the deal they agreed upon to keep their relationship mellowed down would ultimately fail. He didn't want to risk having to subject his lover into such stress already. Not to mention putting Shingyouji as an unsuspecting target for prejudice amongst the jealous students. But he had to help his friend. He didn't have the heart to just allow Shingyouji to fail. It would be his failure on his part being his close friend as well if he didn't do something.

"Alright...alright...here's what we can do. I can still ask Misu's help in this." Takumi's voice sounded hopeful this time.

"He won't budge, Hayama-san. Not for me. Let's just forget it." Shingyouji sighed and looked at Takumi in resignation.

"No, no. Hear me out first. I got an idea. You're just worried that he won't help because it's you. But what if I said that it would be a group study involving me too? You just said it yourself that he's nice to me so most likely he won't say no to a request like that. And since tomorrow is Sunday, I can ask him to do that. I'll even arrange it to have the tutoring done in our room! What do you say? Isn't that a great plan or what?" Takumi now looked energized and he could see that although the younger boy's face still in a state of dilemma somehow the frown on his face was now relaxing.

"Well, what if he has somewhere to go on a Sunday? You know how it is." Shingyouji pouted again.

"Nah..I don't think so. He would usually mention something casually about that during the week. So far he didn't say anything."

"But you guys are classmates. Wouldn't he suspect why you would be there to be tutored for Social Studies when you guys don't have an exam coming up?"

"Don't worry about that. I will think of something. The main goal is to get him to tutor you."

"This sounds very sneaky. I don't think Arata-san would agree to something like this. But then again...I really don't have much of a choice now, do I?"

Takumi shook his head and smiled. "No, you don't. But try not to worry anymore, okay? I may not be able to help you directly with the exam but as a friend I can make this happen for you at least. It's gonna be fine. Trust me."

"You're really a nice guy, Hayama-san. Thank you." Shingyouji gratefully smiled in return.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in room 270 was getting tense, one could slice through the thickness of it. A frowning Misu sat on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes wandered from the clock on the study table to the door and the nervous-looking boy who was sitting on Takumi's bed and trying to avoid his watchful eyes. His tri-colored messenger bag laying on the floor.<p>

"I was made aware yesterday that this was supposed to be a group study?" Misu looked at Shingyouji accusingly.

"Well...maybe Hayama-san got caught up with something all of a sudden. Maybe he had to meet with Gii-senpai. Or he has some violin lessons or something. We could still wait a little longer, right?" Shingyouji began to stammer. This was not turning out well as he had hoped. What the hell did he tell Arata-san? Damn it. He already had that prickly feeling yesterday that the plan seemed sneaky but he still agreed knowing that Hayama-san was going to make sure everything would turn out smoothly.

"Even confronted like this, you have the nerve to come up to me with excuses. It's been almost an hour." Misu replied curtly. His jaw clenched as he pursed his lips. "I do not appreciate my precious time being wasted like this. You of all people should know that there will be consequences."

"But Arata-san...I swear..." But before he could continue his sentence, he watched Misu stand up from the bed and walked towards the door. He could hear the soft click of the door knob indicating it was locked. His eyes went wide. A small gasp escaped his throat as he began to realize Arata-san did not look the least bit impressed at how things turned out.

"I warned you, Shingyouji. There will be consequences. And it looks like Hayama-san won't be back anytime soon. That leaves no immediate witnesses to testify as to what is about to happen to you now." Misu's voice was grim making Shingyouji's eyes widen in surprise.

Misu grabbed Shingyouji by the shoulders and flung him onto his bed. The younger boy turned rigid as he watched Misu quickly straddle him. His right leg being slightly pinned by Misu's knee while his left thigh is being grasped by Misu's hand. Their mutual breaths uneven. The frown on Misu's forehead was easing yet his eyes remain narrowed. His face slowly lowering and closing in on Shingyouji. So close that the tip of their noses almost touched.

"Now what have you got to say for yourself?" Misu accosted him.

Shingyouji only managed a gulp. "I'm sorry? I didn't anticipate him disappearing without some kind of warning and making us wait like this."

"You should consider yourself very lucky that Hayama did not suspect anything." Misu's voice was now surprisingly gentle yet the deep tone remained.

"Well, I did try to be as convincing as possible." Shingyouji bit his lower lip.

Misu smirked. "You were really close to getting your cover blown. Not many people had access to actually see the results ranking on each subject from Shidou's entrance exam."

"Well, Hayama-san didn't even know I existed at that time. He wouldn't have known it either or bothered to find out that I was actually in the top 5 rank of the Social Studies exam."

"That's why you were confident about asking him if he was good in Social Studies." Misu grinned. A naughty glint in his eyes showed. Shingyouji chuckled. His fingers gently touching Misu's cheek. Their eyes began to glaze and nearly close. He could feel Misu's hot breath to the curve of his neck making his heart beat faster in anticipation.

"Admit it, Arata-san. I did really good this time, ne? I told you I could pull it off in a cinch with just a slight improvisation." Shingyouji smiled. He also got to listen to his kendo senpai complain during club activities about nearly failing the Social Studies exam with Hayama-san. He felt a sense of pride as to what he had just done. Arata-san surely was not an easy man to be captivated. From the very beginning of their relationship, Misu has subjected him to several challenging tests in keeping their relationship below radar from anyone's suspicion. It almost felt like hiding in plain sight. People could make their countless assumptions but none of them had the willpower to actually confront Misu to confirm or deny anything. Though Shingyouji seemed more approachable to inquire about the matter, his steady inconsistencies coupled with his hyper nature barely held any strong interest from people. They simply shrugged off his attraction to Misu as a typical senpai and kohai thing. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Yeah...really good this time." Misu smirked. His finger tracing the contour of Shingyouji's nose and down to his upper lip. Such a good pet. He was truly enjoying teaching him new tricks and he had to admit Shingyouji was not just a fast learner but he was just as sneaky and it impressed him more.

"Well, we did agree last week that we were gonna spend this Sunday together. I think I deserve some kind of reward, don't I?" Shingyouji grinned.

"Hmmm...I'll be the judge of that." Misu whispered before possessing Shingyouji's lips into a deep kiss.

"I love you, Arata-san..." Shingyouji breathed when their kissing paused momentarily. He tasted Misu's thumb slightly entering his mouth. Misu slowly lifting his chin up so he could savor the younger man's smooth neck.

"Ssshhhh...don't speak." Misu hissed in response. "Just let me hear you breathe, Shingyouji." With that Shingyouji smiled so sweetly. Their arms now entwined and hungering for the next touch. Their clothes easily coming off their skin. All that was left are two bodies freely exploring every crevice, every curve, every shape, every angle of each other. Moisture and heat emanating from the friction and smoothness of their foreplay. This is definitely going to be another very special Sunday spent together.

* * *

><p>Akaike watched his smiling companion in amusement. "I didn't take you for the sporty type, Hayama. But I must ask what made you decide to join me for jogging this morning?"<p>

"Well, I thought I needed the workout once in awhile. Besides, didn't Gii say that he was gonna join us in a bit?" Takumi huffed as they jogged around the school's track and field course.

"Yeah, he should be around here in ten minutes. You guys have something planned later in the day?" Akaike raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but Gii mentioned he has some kind of surprise in store. Whatever it is, I look forward to that." Takumi began to gasp a bit. The twinkle in his eyes ever so clear. He felt really good about himself today. Not only did he provide the perfect alibi to be in Misu's group study thereby throwing off any suspicion from anyone that he was actually going to spend a secret date on this bright and cheery Sunday with his beloved Gii. Plus he singlehandedly managed to trick Misu into agreeing to tutor Shingyouji. With that thought, Takumi began to laugh.

Oh yes, life can be a bag of tricks and treats indeed.


End file.
